A New Force
by XxNightClassxX
Summary: Three years ago, Ezra and the crew were separated. Unable to find Ezra, the crew were forced to give up hope of ever finding Spector 6. Now after three long years, they find Ezra again, only this time Ezra has a few things to explain, starting with 'his' appearance. Follow along as they face new dangers, adventures, and mysteries and watch how the bond grows. -PAUSED :(-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one – REVISED/EDITED

"Come on, come on!" Troopers stormed the alleyways as the mystery child sped faster along any path available. Today was just not her day.

"Karablast!" Dead, end. If she didn't figure out an alternative path of escape soon, she was a dead as a small transport ship going up against an imperial star destroyer, great.

"Come, come on. Give me something here." The child's eyes scanned very quickly for an escape route. She paused as her eyes locked onto one.

"YES!" She hissed under her breath, a small ledge, about 2 feet from the ground. If she could grab that she might be able to get to the roof and have a higher advantage. She'd also live to fight another round.

"Over there!" The hairs on her neck stood up.

"Time's up!" She jumped and managed to barely grasp the ledge as she launched herself up.

"AHH!" she yelped as a blast singed her bare skin on her right arm. She quickly glanced over to brown skin already starting to blacken.

"That'll leave pain for tomorrow." She pulled out two specially made 'gloves' and started climbing.

"Lothrat!" a trooper screamed at before she snickered under her breath.

"I prefer the term, _rebel scum_!" She reached the top of the building and immediately started sprinting. Only two seconds later to have all of the troopers back out on the main streets and blasting at her.

"Well these guys sure know how to make a lady's day interestin – WOAH!" She ducked in order to save her head from matching her arm.

"Come on bucket-heads, you can do better than that!" _probably not._ Another blast almost sealed her fate again.

"Well this is fun and all but I'm bored!" She threw herself backwards, onto the street and landed on three of the officers down there.

"Get her!" Four more blasts resonated through the air as she dropped down and spun around, taking two more troopers with her leg as she quickly left them disarmed and shocked them to 'sleep time'. _Three more left, too easy. _

With one snide move, she rolled backwards, pulled out a blaster and fired three shots. But while their guns were set to _kill_, hers was only on stun. _I'm not a murderer unlike you and I refuse to kill unless my life, or rather someone else's, depended on it. _

With the last of the trooper disarmed and down for the count, reinforcements far from arriving, she picked up their guns, hooked all on a rope and swung them over shoulder and mockingly marched forward.

"Pleasure doing with business with ya!" and vanished. 

(UNKNOWN POV )

"Thank you, little lady" I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

"Jut pay up Vizago, you asked for weapons, I got you weapons. Give me what you promised and I'll see you next time" He smirked.

"Of course." he handed over 50 credits which I quickly stuffed into a closed satchel.

"Any chance I could possibly hear your name?" Now I smirked.

"Nope" Before he could make another offer I jumped on my spedor and took off. I don't tell people my name, the less they know the better for us all.

I looked back to see if I had any followers, like the last time I left like that, only to see a relatively big ship landed next to Vizago's one. Huh, more customers. I shrugged meh nothing new really. I cranked up the speed and kept going.

(KANAN'S POV )

"Hey Kanan, look" Zeb pointed to a stray spedor driving off, seemingly away from where we are. I turned to face Vizago with a raised brow.

"Another customer?" he chuckled as he met my eye.

"You know me too well, old friend. She is good for business" A girl?

"It's a girl?" Sabine jumps in with excitement. Vizago quickly dismembers that excitement.

"Yes and she is not one for meeting new people" _Really?_

"What's her name?"

"I'd tell you if I knew _Jedi" _I cringe at the fact he knows about that now. Wait hold up.

"You don't know her name?" He places credits in my hand and continues.

"Yes, refuses to tell me. Barely even see her face with that hood of hers, very secretive. Showed up around 2 ½ years ago now" A sudden pain lurches forward in my chest. Three years we lost-

"Anyway, I did not come here to talk only for business. Will contact when I have a new job for you" I nod as we part ways. Me, Sabine and Zeb make our way back inside the Ghost in silence. It seems I'm not the only one who remembers what we lost three years ago.

_Ezra._

**Author's note!**

**Hey so as I said in my author's note for chapter eight, I am in a editing phase so this is the first one fixed, please be patient, I'll try to have them all fixed soon and have the story continue ( I am still writing chapter eight) adios amigos! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two – Edited/revised

(EZRA POV )

I let out an exasperated sigh as I removed the hood hiding my appearance and my identity.

Throwing it to a chair nearby I walked over to a small mirror and watched as a blue eyed, blue haired and olive skinned girl came to stare back me. I reached out to touch the mirror before a sudden pain spiralled up my right arm, I drew back hissing as I looked down to see a part of blackened skin to remind me of the slip up I made earlier, the sleeve of my jacket ending just before that. I dropped my head in exhaustion. None the less, I had to patch this up and go on patrol tonight.

I shrugged my jacket off, dumping it on the floor before I walked over to the small bathroom within my tower. A wave of drowsiness swam over me as I reached under the basin in there and pulled out liquid medicine to help numb the pain and heal the wound, after that had been done I pulled out a gauze and bandage. Placing the gauze on tightly and then sharply wrapping the white bandage around my sore forearm.

No one else to help me. I've been alone for three years now. Before, it was 7 years as my parents died when I was little. The empire took them away. After that time and before where I am now, I… I don't remember. I glanced up into the small mirror in front of me, there's a small scar on the left side of my forehead from a fall or some kind of blow, must of caused the amnesia. I sighed, moving slightly away from the mirror. Sometimes I would wonder why no one ever came for me, and then I remembered why.

My ring.

Now magic, isn't a huge thing around these days and considered its pretty much considered mythical, because you know its magic, unlike the force which is _real_. Anyway, you're probably wondering why I vote so strongly in the positive for that, simple I'm force sensitive. I even built my own Lightsaber but it's concealed to look like a blaster unless I ignite it which would be a bad idea to start with. I don't even remember much of building it due to my amnesia.

Anyway back to the point, I have a ring, a very special ring. It cloaks my appearance and makes me look, sound and feel like a male. I used it before so people wouldn't know who I really am, especially after the empire took my parents away. But I don't dare use it now though; I can't remember who I was or what I did before. So I have no idea what reputation I built for myself with that gender. Besides it's half busted now, I can only swap gender for long before I have to switch back.

Dislodging from those tangled thoughts I let out another sharp sigh as I focus back on tonights, and every night's current task, patrol. I look back at myself in the mirror, my electric blue eyes now dull with tiredness, I could take a rest now, but I'd risk losing time. So I decide against it as I skip the 'rest' idea and keep going.

The Imperials think they can do whatever they want and get away with it. I growl, _never, not while I'm standing. _It's a known fact that while I can't make much of a difference on my own, there still is something I can do. Ergo the saying every little bit helps. Besides if I catch any more bucket-heads and their blasters, that means more future profit with other clients for Vizago and more credits for myself when I need someone to get food and supplies off Lothal.

I groaned as I cracked my neck while I walked back into the main room and towards the door. Pausing to grab and pull on the one thing that conceals my face and identity, my hood. Who am I? I'm just one rebel. My name.

_Ezra Bridger._

(KANAN POV )

"Sorry Chopper, but we just don't need you today" the astromech bleeped in irritation. I sighed in annoyance; I need him to stay here. I hissed as he moved forward to whack into my knee before slightly retreating. I took a deep breath in before trying again.

"I know, but maybe Hera needs you" he continued to beep in anger and irritation but to my luck and relief, reluctantly turned away as he went down the hall to the cockpit.

"KANAN! Are you coming or what? We don't have all day" I rolled my eyes, next problem. But at least I knew Sabine was just growing impatient. Lothal's sun was only just making its appearance for the day. Being situated only one or two clicks outside Lothal's markets; we should get there just as the market activity starts up for day.

"I'm coming" I held up my hands on defence as I trailed down the ramp and out into the open fields. The markets a sore sight in the distance. We don't come often anymore, not after – what happened. This may be our base for landing but that's it, it's just not home anymore.

"Hey" a voice snapped me from my thoughts as I looked up to see Sabine talking.

"Hurry up or we'll miss everything we need" I nodded numbly before I snapped out of my trance and moved forward to keep up with her and Zeb's pace. By the time I caught up Zeb had gone ahead to start restocking on the supplies.

"Sabine, we are no danger of being late, at all. What we need to worry about is the possibility of being caught." An unnecessary fight is not needed any time for us.

"But still…." I sighed as we grew nearer to the city markets. I understood her urgency and weariness. But before I could reply, the sounds of blasters and shouts shot through the air.

Zeb having gone slightly ahead of us, now came back with some of the supplies we came for already but with a slightly weary and shocked expression.

"Before you ask it wasn't me" I visibly relaxed at Zeb's response. But again tensed, then who was-

"COMING THROUGH!" A relatively tall but still small figure shot through the gaps between us three and kept going.

"Who, was that?" barely having time to comprehend what had just happened I paused.

"I don't know but I want to meet them" I almost laughed at Sabine's response

"Well whoever it was, they may need our help" Sabine chuckled before pointing behind us.

"I don't think so, look" we all turned to see the figure swiped down 2 troopers with their legs as they follow in pursuit to swing both their arms out and promptly knock another two down and drew a blaster, seemingly set to stun and shoot the remaining 3. They turned and then shot the rest already out cold for good measure as to not be 'surprised'.

We continued to watch in stunned and amazed silence as afterwards the mystery figure then calmly proceeded to pick the 7 imperial regulated blasters dropped, swing them onto a rope and over their shoulder before they mockingly began to march away.

"Hey, wait! That's the figure from a month ago! HEY!" I winced as I remembered the term '_not one for meeting new people' _while Sabine called out to the stranger who froze and turned away wearily at us. Almost completely still, they remained paused as we did for several moments before the slightest movement of their hood gave them away.

"Wh- HEY, WAIT!" We sprinted after the figure. Darting around boxes and stands she knocked them over, luckily we kept up but as soon as we turned a corner we lost them. Where did they go? It was a dead end.

I sighed, _great. _

" Come on, back to the ghost. We have enough supplies for now" we started pacing away before I glanced back at where the figure once stood. Who was she and why did she remind me so much of someone I once knew?

(EZRA POV )

"Here" I threw the blasters forward as I climbed off my speeder. Vizago raised an eyebrow in amused confusion

"Why in such a rush?" I groaned as I rubbed my temples. Another dizzy spell flew over me as I paused.

"I don't have time for this" I hadn't slept in days. Just, those people, they were so familiar. That voice. I shook my head. I don't understand. Do I know them? Are they enemies?

Small rings lapped around my eyes, with only a few hours' sleep acquired for, I have absolutely no patience for Vizago today. As I went to cut him off for his next line I froze as he was cut off by another the sound instead, the sound of a ship landing as a huge shadow fell over us. _**Really**__, seriously you're gonna do that me __**now**__?_

"My friends, you are early", I heard a gruff voice appear from behind me. My heart leaped into my throat, the only sound registering was my blood rushing in my ears, threatening to drown everything else out.

"Everything went according to plan; we arrived early, for once." That voice, it's so familiar. My heartbeat began pulsing through as I felt my chest swell with anxiety.

"Hey, it's the person from two weeks ago!" are, you. Kidding ME?! A shiver ran up my spine as a rush of fear fell over me.

I heard her call out once more as I tensed up even further as I ignored her. Again following another dizzy spell, I groaned in agony before focusing on my scuffed boots for a distraction. _Don't turn around, and don't cause your mind such distress._

The ground shook gently as footsteps grew nearer, panic rising me as I fought to stay calm. I need to get out of here, I need to leave. I glanced up to meet Vizago's eye with distaste. _He'll get it later. _

"Just pay me Vizago, I have business elsewhere today" I grounded out. _Yeah, between my bed and I. _

"Hey" I felt a hand lay on my shoulder as the lid on my anxiety threatened to explode, access to my air supply feeling almost impossible to grasp. I felt in slow motion as they began to turn around my shoulder to see me. I squeezed my eyes shut as panic overcame me.

_Don't, please __**don't.**_

My silent prayers unanswered; before I knew it I had slipped away and landed on my spedor. Without a glance back I drove off. Only short breaths came to me as frightened, confused tears began to blur my vision. What was happening to me?

(KANAN POV )

"What happened?" as the speeder took off with its rider on board, Hera came running out of the ghost with chopper in tow after chaos took over the group.

"You scared her, that's what happened" we jolted as we turned to face Vizago who I hadn't realised we had turned away from. An exasperated and irritated expression fell across his Devaronian features.

"I told you, not a fan of people, barely comes anywhere near us for business", at this I glanced over to Sabine, who now had a guilty look. She had made the move to come into contact with the person so I can understand why. But I can't blame her; we didn't know how the person would react. But how they reacted, so fearful, so terrified, but of what? I couldn't shake that.

"Now she misses out on job I had for her" I turned back to Vizago with a quizzical expression. But before I could ask, Hera jumped in.

"I'm sure she will come back, if not why not go find her?" Hera spoke out with reason.

"I do not need to" Zeb look at him with an offhanded expression.

"And why's that?" a voice spoke out from behind us, almost quiet enough to not be heard.

"_Because I am right here_" I spun around and stared upwards with shock. There the figure was again, hanging off one the small compartments from the ghost. Her speeder was nowhere in sight and we hadn't heard her come back at all. How?

"You spoke of a new job?" she let one of her hands go and swung from another part of the ship, before they could blink; she began crawling along the cords connecting the ramp to the ship. Her movements hypnotized me, where had I seen those fluid movements before?

"Yes, for both of you" the women lands on the ground with silent thud.

"_**Both**_ of us?" she emphasizes on both. Well, she's not happy, I don't blame her. From working alone to not knowing us and not being a people person in anyway, it's hardly surprising.

"Yes, it is big job, you have the Intel, they have strength and numbers" I heard her mutter under her breath before answering.

"Fine, make sure they can keep up" she tilted her head backwards slightly and I gasped in shock as a few strands of dark, navy blue hair peeked out into view. I looked away, disbelief rising. No, it can't be. It's impossible, _Ezra._

**Author's note (old note)**

**Hey guys, first author's note. Okay, first off, star wars rebels, never has and never will belong to me (bummer) and all of it goes/belongs to Disney and it's respectful owners. I'm just girl who's writing a fanfic. Second of, I will post this in the blurb but this story is Ezran. Now I have changed a few circumstances to make this okay. First off Kanan is a couple years younger and obviously Ezra is definitely older (19) and you should just found out that Ezra is a girl. I know this ship hasn't exactly been done before but please give it a chance and no hate please, if you don't like this ship then you are welcome to leave. I wouldn't mind constructive criticism on how to improve though. XxNightClassxX OUT. **

**p.s. I will try to keep these author's notes rare. **

**Author's note **

**Hey guys, I left in the other author note so people can still see what I said earlier. Sorry for taking a bit but life has been a bit hectic lately. Bear with me guys. Okay so yeah, enjoy the new and improved ch2 which has been edited by me so I have a feeling this will have errors. Oh well.**

**Bye guys xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three – edited/revised

(KANAN POV )

I watched as another patrol of troopers passed through the streets below, the few weak street lights illuminated them in the shadows. I pulled back slightly as to avoid the lights giving our position away. I froze as one hesitated and glanced up into the shadows briefly before the commander called him out as he shrugged before slipping back into formation. I let out a sigh of relief and pulled my hand away from my blaster, which had gripped it subconsciously in the fear of being caught.

"When is this kid showing up?" startled, I turned around, towards the back of the building to see Zeb leaning slightly over to the left side, having finished cleaning his Bo-rifle and beginning to grow impatient. I shrugged before crouching down, resting my head on my fist in thought. I don't blame him, when was she going to show?

"Soon" I jolted as another voice startled me before I whirled around, catching sight of the small figure. Finding her half drenched the black shadows of the building's roof top.

"We doing this thing or what?" she strode forwards towards the edge. Any further and she might fall.

"When you're ready" she shrugged, a small smile glistening on beneath her hood as the light caught sight of it and exploited it to my view, she moved forward, even further to the edge, unknowing of the smile she gave away.

"Okay" I froze as I watched in shock and panic as she disappeared from the roof's edge. We sprint to look over the edge and spot her standing, staring back up at us. She whistled, seemingly impressed with herself and possibly at our expressions.

"You guys are slow, you know that?" she just _fell_ off a building and is fine! The three of us glanced back each other in silence.

"Keep up!" she darted forward into the streets, her long sleeved orange jacket flying in the wind. I jolted out of my trance and made suit to follow, but choosing to stay on the rooftops with the others, out of sight. Speaking of which, how are we meant to keep up when we can barely keep sight of-

"Whoa!" we skidded to a halt as she appeared suddenly right in front of us on the other building.

"The one time I work with somebody and that can't keep up" she shook her head in amusement? Before I could answer back she dashed forward again across the rooftops, this time out of sight with us.

(EZRA POV ) * Before she reappeared to hear out Vizago's deal.*

I screamed as I took myself off my bike, thankfully I had enough brains to slow down the speed subconsciously before I did. The scenery blurred around me, I was dazed, I don't know how long I was there or where I even was. Slowly making my way to sit up, pain echoed on my sides. I groaned as I blinked away wet from my eyelids.

Trees and plants of all different variety blocked my view from understanding where I am.

_ZZZZZZIPP-IP-ZZI-P _

What was that? I turned my head to a small, piece of technology? Looks like a Energy Slingshot. Various parts are frayed and buzzing with electricity. I know this thing, it's, it's MINE! I jumped back in shock, but, but how? I must have had this before I lost my memory, but how did I lose it?

"ARRRGHH!" pain flashed through my mind as I gripped the ground beneath me. New tears blur in my eyes, what was that?

"_Ezra? Kid, come wake up" _i gasped as I shot backwards; standing up fully, my head began to spin. Whirling around in all directions may not have helped it.

"Who's there?!" but no one was. No, that didn't make sense. I heard someone I know I did!

"_they need you Ezra, they need you right now" _

_Hera?_ I groaned as the pain began to increase. Wait, who was Hera?

"_Do, or do not. There is no try" _how does even make sense?!

"_I don't want the best teacher, I want you!" _ that's, that's me! But, but I don't understand.

Do I know those people? How am I remembering? What happened here? Searing hot, white pain filled my vision. I screamed in agony and I gripped my head in agony. Ships, tiefighters, the ramp! It opened, damaged cords.

I gasped as my world turned white.

(EZRA POV ) FLASHBACK *Three years ago*

"Kanan I could really use a hand here!" Hera's voice radiated through the ship's comm as blast after blast shook the ghost. I slammed my hand onto the keypad in frustration as I watched the same word repeat time and time again, _scanning_.

"Ship's not gonna hold up for much longer!" and I for one would like not to be crushed by the ship. I didn't need technology to tell me that.

"KANAN!" Hera screamed through the comm, irritation and desperation laced through together in her tone.

"I'm coming!" I watched as Kanan raced past to get to the turrets. Finally. That thought was cut short as the keypad began beeping at a rapid pace. My eyes widened as I scanned the results.

"NO!" I slammed the pad again. I spun around and ran towards to the ramp, calling Zeb away to join me.

"Zeb!" he appeared within seconds, an agitated expression carrying.

"The ramp is jammed, we need to fix it or they'll blow us up from inside" he nodded as we both sprinted towards the ladder and slid down.

"Okay I need you to hold it open just a crack so I can fix the cords, can you do that?" he nodded gruffly as I pressed the button to open it, but with the cords broken it would open a bit and if not held, fly open and break, making our escape impossible.

"Why is the ramp open?" Hera's voice flew over our heads through the comm. I ripped my comm from my belt before quickly explaining what was wrong and what needed to be done, I could feel her fear sky rocketing to a whole new level but kept silent. I hope this works. I climbed a small way up the ramp and over the frayed cords. This should work but it will need further and more permanent repairs later. I whipped out a tool and started, the sooner I finished the better.

"What are you doing?!" and Kanan found us.

"Don't you listen?" I heard him sigh before he ran over to us and began to help Zeb keep the ramp in place or who knows what would happen. Another blast shook the ship, my nerves began to fray.

"Almost done… I got it!" I heard them sigh with relief as I made my down to close up the ramp, a full blown relieved grin stretching across my features. I reach down to slam the button and close it, I almost had it when-

A damaging blow hit where we were and the ramp opened. Zeb let go and grabbed on to a part of the ship as did Kanan, pain seared across my abdomen and head. I wasn't so lucky.

"KID!" I looked at them with fear, I had flown backwards and just managed to grab onto the edge of the ramp before I turned into a bird. A flightless one.

"Ezra! Hold on!" I growled mentally. _Seriously?_

"Don't plan on letting go!" I didn't know how much longer I could hold on for though, I might be a boy* but at 15 years old, I wasn't the strongest unlike Zeb or Kanan. Another blow shook the ship and I lost grip with one hand. I tucked it carefully to my waist in order to protect it.

"AHHH!" Kanan's eyes widened in fear. I felt tears slowly swell in my eyes as my heart leapt into my throat. _Please, please, please. _

I watched as Kanan grabbed Zeb's hand as Zeb slid him slowly down the ramp to reach me. I heard Kanan mutter under his breath.

"_Almost there"_ I reached out to him with my free hand, just a bit more. Then in a second I was torn away from him and falling.

"_**EZRA!**_" I went to scream but was cut short when pain exploded in my head. The next thing I knew was darkness.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I gasped as I felt all breath leave me and come flying back in an instance, I fell forward, hitting the ground but balancing on my palms again. Tears spilled over. _Kanan, Zeb, Hera, Sabine, Chopper, The ghost, tiefighters, he was right there. _A sob chocked in my throat as I smiled.

_Kanan. _

*PRESENT TIME* (EZRA POV )

I howled in excitement as jumped from ledge to ledge of the buildings. Kanan, Sabine and Zeb were just barely keeping up with me. I smiled under my hood as I front-flipped over another ledge before skidding to a halt.

"Whoa!" I snicker as the rest struggled to stop at the fast rate they had been going. Unlike me, they had not much of a clue when we were going to stop. I was leading. I sighed in pure bliss as I gave them a few seconds to catch their breath and collect their bearings.

"So, now what?" Kanan brushed past me by my shoulder and I felt my face bruise with a blush. Well that was a bit too close. I took a subtle step to the right as I paced forward with him. I glanced down and spotted three walking bucket-heads. I snorted, figures, weak security.

I leaned back with a sigh, how hard -, wait bad idea. Never say that. Anyway, I turned to face Kanan, sorta. I held my head down and averted my eyes. They don't know who I really am, and if I ever tell them, now would not be the time.

"You three create a distraction while I go in and get the information for the next part of the plan. I don't care how you do it, just keep eyes off me until I'm out. Then I can join in on the fun" silence. They got it. I know them, while they may not know it, I do.

"Okay, then what?" I smiled.

"You follow my lead" I jumped down without warning as I charged through, right past the bucket-heads walking. I heard shouts of shock and protest, from the Imps or the crew is unknown. I'm betting both.

I remained only focused on the task ahead, get the hard-drive disk. I ran past three sets of stairs of the building before some fun finally presented itself. I smirked as I charged at 5 troopers. I swung my arms forward and caught 2 of them down and took my blaster out and down went the rest. Wow, not much of a fight, huh?

More sounds of blasters and shouts penetrate my ears and I vanish up the forth and finally set of stairs. Just ahead now….

(KANAN POV )

"Sabine, on your left!" Sabine whirled around before firing three more shots. I growled under my breath, she's taking too long. We need to move now.

"Where is she?!" Hera's voice blasted through the comm.

"She's not back yet, hold position!" I ducked as another blast came my way. I fired more shots, seemingly winning before –

"KANAN!"

(EZRA POV )

"Got it!" now I just have to- a blast interrupted my thoughts as I spotted a small balcony. I shouldn't but I need to know they are still all okay. With a glance back I dashed forward outside and on to the balcony. I sighed in relief as I saw all three still standing and fighting. I watched Kanan ducked a shot and fire back, I winced. I needed to get down there. I turned to take one last look before leaving to get down and join them in fight. My whole body froze as I felt my heart stop. A trooper had gotten up from behind Kanan and was reading his blaster, he might be slow but no one could see him. His blaster fired up.

"KANAN!" Before I had the slightest clue what I was doing, I leapt from the balcony and began to fall. I watched in dismay as everyone's attention turned to as I jumped from a 4/5 story building, scathingly grabbing several cables and ledges, slowing my descent, before rolling across and landing before I took out my blaster and fired. Set to stun, I never killed.

More troopers began to file in as more dropped down.

"Time to go!" I dashed forward with the others following my lead. No way would Hera be able to get to us. Well, plan B.

"Keep up!" I flipped onto a stray speeder that had been abandoned and set off. I almost panicked until three more of the same sound following pursuit.

Well, Kanan was always one for plan B.

**Author's note (again) – original note**

**Hey guys, I really felt like updating even though I'm the progress of writing ch4. Anyway, I won't always be able to update so quickly or regularly as I am right now so remember that and please don't get upset with me if I can't update. I'll try my best but I don't have huge amounts of time to do this. Anyway ch3 guys! I hope you like it and to the guest, I will not give up on this story, I love it too much. Hope to update again soon, thanks for the support guys, it means a lot. Ciao xx **

**Author's note – new note. **

**Hey guys, finally the new improved version of the ch 3 for anf. I hope this is good, I didn't change too much in this one as I was happy the way it was, only chucking in a few details to make sense of the scenes, please let me know just in case. I am also currently writing another fanfic beside this, not saying a single things about it, yet. I haven't even gotten through ch 1 yet. Anyway, I'm also writing ch 8 too. Can't wait for you guys to see it. **

**Peace out xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

(SABINE POV )

More blasts fired forward from the bucket-heads on the move. _Next time I blow up their speeders first. _

I looked ahead to the mystery girl easily evading the shots. She's not even looking back! I stare at her for a few seconds longer before I snap back into the reality where I'm being fired at. There's something about her, I just- dammit I don't know. But I know her, I know I do. But how, I don't know.

"Switch sides!" the girl hollered back as she drove her speeder over to the other side of the highway. With not much room for debate we all followed her only for a small imperial transport to show up behind us. I watched as the girl whammed her first on her spedor. Irritation flashed through her movements before she stilled. I scrunched up my eyes in confusion, why would she-

"See you guys later!" what did that- _OH MY GOD!_

My eyes widened in shock and disbelief, a gasp erupted behind me as stumbled words fell into air as well. She- she flipped off the speeder! Is she _**crazy?!**_

(EZRA POV )

I laughed inwardly as I flipped off my speeder; the guys' faces were priceless!

Meanwhile more blasts resonated as I flew through the air and onto the transport. They are either about to get a rude awaking or naptime. Avoiding the possibility of being blasted off from the guns on this thing, I hooked both my legs onto the railing on the side before swinging down and hacking the door to open.

"What the?!" I gave them a lazy grin back, my blue hair blowing chaotically around my face.

"Hey, how's it going?" I smirked and aimed as I fired at them, all three hit the deck, I sighed as I swung forward into the moving craft. _That'll hurt when they get up_.

I slid into the driver's seat before grabbing control of the wheel and speeding forward. I smirked again as I waved mockingly to Zeb as I came into his view through the screen. Now his face was amazing. I nudged the vehicle forward before he almost fell off, I almost lost it laughing when the other two then promptly turned around and wore expressions and shock and awe_. Haha, I win. _Alright back to business.

"Get in!" I screamed at them, hoping they heard me. I sighed in relief as I watched all three of them slow down. Thankfully they all jumped and got in safely. I held up the hard-drive disk with the information needed for the next part, small cheers were heard from Sabine as Zeb sighed in relief and dropped into a chair. Kanan remained silent which put me off, but I needed to focus.

"Spector 1, where are you?"

"We're here Hera, rendezvous at base" okay I have no clue where that is. I turned around slightly.

"Mind filling me in there Captain? If you don't mind, I'd like to know where that is, remember I'm the one driving"

"Here, I'll take over. You've done enough" and I'll take that as a compliment. I shrugged before sliding out the seat for Kanan to take over, the vehicle wobbling slightly as my grip left the wheel. I walked to the back the 'room' to rest. I didn't get the chance. Two gloved hands gripped my shoulders.

"I know you, I swear I do. Don't tell me I don't" I smiled. _Of course you know me Sabine. I just can't tell you now_; my smile vanished as I returned her answer.

"Maybe, maybe not. Unfortunately this isn't the best place to discuss such matters" she'll thank me for being this formal and polite later on when I'm not later on. She sighed irritably, knowing I held a point. Without answering she pushed off my shoulders and stalked away.

I looked around the three and smiled sadly.

_You have no idea how much I wish I could tell you. __**I miss you. **_

"Hera, you've met-, her before" I gave a lopsided grin as Kanan paused when he came to saying a name. _He's right you have met me before._

"Nice to meet you Hera" I'm laughing on the inside. _Someone's gonna hit me when they find out._

"Nice to meet you too" she pushed her hand out to take my extended one. She hasn't changed a bit.

"Anyway-" I pull away from her.

"-Now the next part of the plan, getting the finale piece of information to then complete to op" I gave Sabine the hard-drive disk as the crew walked inside the ghost. I watched as they vanished from sight before slumping down against a stray boulder, the ship mocked my very being there, I turned away as tears threatened to break over. I looked up to the darkening sky; _I'm not one of them. Not anymore._

I don't recall a time like this where I didn't bug someone, weird. I guess when you grow up things change, especially when you grow up without them. It could have been 5 hours or a whole day and I'm not sure if I would have noticed.

Footsteps thudded against the ramp, I glanced back my sitting position. When they walked back out they all bore the same expressions as before but something was different, like they knew something I didn't. Maybe it was because I didn't follow them in? _Nah._

I shrugged it off before climbing up and stalking forward. Of course I knew the next part of the plan, I checked to see if the hard-drive disk actually had the information so inevitably I knew what was next, costume time. I growled.

"Um, hey you ready?" a hesitant voice speaks up from behind me, _Sabine_, actually more like confused and curious. I let out a sigh looking up with a smile, well not that she could see anyway but the thought counted, I hope.

"Yeah, where are we off to now?" I played along with the fact I didn't know just for the hell of it. I tilted my head as we made our way back up the ramp and inside the ship.

"Imperial academy" I nodded before I felt the ramp close behind as my breath hitched. _It's okay, I'm okay. Nothing is going to happen. _

"Hey you okay?" I gasped as I felt Sabine's hand land on my shoulder. I stepped away as I readjusted my hood.

"I'm fine" my voice went cold as I backed away. She frowned before doing the same and making her way across the room.

"Come on, I'm assuming there's a briefing I need catch" she nodded, a worried frown etching further onto her features.

"This way" we climbed up the ladder towards the cockpit.

"Finally you're here" and there's Kanan. I shrugged as I dropped into a vacant seat in the cockpit.

"Yeah, what of it?" if I wasn't irritating then I wasn't challenging, and if I wasn't challenging them then what higher level did I have?

"Ugh, anyway –"and he dismisses it, I raised a curious expression, unaware to them. _Since when does he do that? _

"-got it?" I glanced up to see the explanation finished. I nodded as I felt us land. I didn't hear a single word he said and I didn't need to. Like I said, I viewed the op before.

"Wait, whose gonna be the walk-in bucket-head?" I raised an eyebrow at Sabine's question before I shook the thought away. _They don't know who you are._

"I'm not"

"I will" Sabine and I threw our answers out amusingly at the same time. No one had a clue who said what. I rolled my eyes in humour.

"I will" everyone's eyes switched to me; at least if I flinched then they didn't notice.

"_You?_" my eyes narrowed at Zeb's accusing query. I took a deep breath before continuing. _Remember they don't know._

"Yes, me. Got a problem?" a voice propped up from the side before either one of us answered. Well, more like a series of beeps, **Chopper.**

"Good question, I won't tell you how I can, _yet_. But I know I can, besides I've been inside one of these bucket-heads arenas before" I heard a laugh slip out of Sabine's mouth before she caught it.

"We don't even know who she is, how can we trust her?" I glared at Zeb. _You are gonna look like an idiot later when you see who I really am. _I turned to Kanan, my electric blue eyes glowing.

"Please, trust me on this Kanan" his eyes widened as my showed through. He looked away for a few moments before-

"Alright, you know what to do?" I smiled as I nodded. He nodded back, a small trace of smile appearing.

"Then get to it" he waved his arms as I took off, starting the next part.

_Thank you, Kanan. _

**Author's note! - orignal**

**IT'S A UPDATE! Thank you guys for being patient with me for this. Now onto the writing of the next chapter. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and maybe check out my bio, if you want to find out a bit about me or what I can offer so far. I'm not telling you to though, this mainly a suggestion. Okay then, so I'm not actually sure anymore where I'm going with this but I'm not quitting. Besides I'm not too sure if I'm doing the ship or not. I mean it's not one of the most accepted ones out there. I mean if this actually happened in the series with the shipping truth be honest I have no idea how I would react, I guess that's why we write these sometimes but then again I don't know, but if the ship does happen no hate PLEASE! Ezra and Kanan would obviously have their own reservations about it (that would happen for sure if anything were to happen between these two) so just to permanently clarify, Kanan is about 25 ½ (can't make Kanan any younger, can only go so far) and Ezra is 19. While some may think this a big age difference if the ship were to happen, believe me I have come across way bigger age differences before. Okay so before I go, just to finally clarify, I'm not sure where I'm going with this fanfic, I am NOT quitting, and I have no idea if I will or won't do the ship. If I do and you don't like it then you guys are welcomed to leave but leave me in peace with no hate please – that's all I ask. Bye! Xx **

**Author's note – new one**

**Edited guys! Finally, anyway still read what I wrote above here, it's still relevant and got a good chance of happening but this will progress gently and slowly, gotta let it go the right way and stuff. So yeah, still editing. Bear with me here, I'll have the next one up soon. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE – edited/revised

(EZRA POV )

"Someone's gonna pay for this" I grumbled as I slid on the last bit of bucket-head armour before the actual bucket head. Before using my ring I was being virtually compacted! I can't breathe here!

"Doesn't that, uh hurt?" I turned around to glare at Sabine who had come along to help let the bucket-head let us 'borrow' his armour. Though I still held my hood on, _and no she had not seen me change!_ I let loose a sigh after I paused in thought as I deliberated on how I was to explain this, how this could work.

"How 'bout you try this on and see for yourself" I drawled out with sarcasm as the strain of irritation was laced in underneath. She paused as she was about to reply before I picked up the helmet as I swung my head forward, past a building in the alleyway we stood in and out of sight.

"What are you doing?!" I grunted before ripping my hood off and stuffing the helmet on, smothering my hair flat against my head. I pulled back 10 seconds later into her view.

"What?" I gave a shrug.

"Did you really think I was about to let you see my face? Not a chance" I saw hurt flash in her eyes as my heart panged painfully inside my chest. _I'm sorry Sabine. _

"Whoops, my mistake" she spat out with sarcasm and venom though I could feel the hurt vibrating off of her. I sighed before speaking again.

"Look I'm sorry, let's just get ready and do this" I walked past her as I made my way back to the ghost for the final briefing before the plan went into motion.

One briefing and 2 hours later, I breathed before I turned to my ring and pressed a small latch on the side the half inch thick ring. I felt my whole body shiver as I 'became' a male. _Well, here goes nothing…_

"Hey, you there?" I growled under my breath, I switched back before answering.

"Yes, you mind budding out so I can do this?" silence.

"You do you know you have to keep contact while during the op right?" I sighed in realisation before responding.

"Yeah, but do you mind me making the contact on my terms?"

"You mind telling me why kid?" I felt my throat close up at the sound of Kanan's voice. I groaned inwardly before answering. _He doesn't know, it's okay, he doesn't know._

"It's complicated, and if this all goes well and I live long enough then one day you'll know" as I waited for a reply back, I felt my heartbeat race, blood rushing in my ears. _Please, let him buy it._

As the minutes or seconds passed, I felt beads of sweat form on my forehead where my hair had already became sticky with sweat. _Now I know why these guys have short hair._ Before my thoughts could continue to ramble on I heard a sigh on the end.

"Alright, but you better get moving kid or you'll miss your chance" a wave of relief washed over me as I moved forward. I spotted Sabine up the top near the entrance to the compound. I haven't spoken to her since we acquired the uniform. I groaned _I have to fix that soon._

I turned to my left and saw Zeb nearer, holing up in the shadows. Both standing by in case anything went wrong and to know I went in okay. I breathed in and let go smiling, feels like old times.

I waited for the chance to sneak in during the next battalion of troopers to come by, more specifically the 'guy that I stole the uniform from' battalion. He's currently tied up and taking a nap. _Haha_, I snicker under my breath.

I snap out of my growing thoughts as I spotted them, luckily my position was in the back so I should have no problem joining without them noticing me. I glanced sideways before I casually strolled over and slipped into the strict walking/marching routine of the squadron. When no one did, I hooked up thumbs up at Zeb, who in turn, facepalmed before nodding up to Sabine as I made my way into the compound with my so-called squadron.

_Well_, I looked up at the walkers stationed, _here goes nothing._

(KANAN POV ) *TIME SKIP – TWO WEEKS*

"So, how do you think it's going?" Sabine shrugged.

"It's going" two weeks had past and no contact from her since a week ago. No clue what progress she had made. It had only been 5 minutes before the communication was cut between us_. What if someone found out? What if she had been caught?_

I sighed as I ran a hand over my face, I hated these ops, they were too risky. We got lucky when, Ezra did one and succeeded. And he had just gotten lucky, almost caught in the process. _She's not even being admitted, she's impersonating one all the way, and they could have her executed if caught. _

I refuse to lose another life whether I know them or not. I couldn't save Ezra, I'll never forgive myself for that, but this kid, she doesn't even know us, I won't let her die too because we put her in this situation. I owe it to her, I owe it to Ezra.

"Hey, Kanan" I gasped as I hand landed on my shoulder and brought me out from my thoughts. I looked up to see Hera with a small smile.

"She'll be alright; she seems tougher than the rest, just like –"she pauses, grief flickering in her eyes before closing them briefly. I laid my hand over hers and gripped it softly; I smiled back up at her. Losing him was hard on everyone; it was different for all of us. Sabine lost her closest friend; Zeb lost a friend, a little brother, Hera lost a child, one of her one almost and me, I lost a padawan, someone who I can't and refuse to replace.

"We got communication!" Sabine shouted from the dining area. Zeb raced past us along with Chopper as me and Hera made a mad dash from our seats over to Sabine.

"_**Copy, you- repeat?**_" All of us breathed a sigh of relief before I clicked to respond.

"This is Spector One, we copy" silence and radio crackle filled the air for a few moments before –

"_**Progress made- retrieve- few days- connection- commlink- sucks**_" I laughed as I picked up the last comment. _She's okay, she's alive, and she's safe. _

"Great job – "I paused when again I had no name to give her. Before I could continue I heard a strained laugh from her side before it was cut short.

"_**Anyway – should- two days- give- distraction please**_" I went answer before the communication was dropped. I took a deep breath as I leaned backwards. At least that time the connection seemed to be the reason behind it.

"Spector 5 and 4 I'm sure you can handle the distraction?" Sabine grinned as Zeb cracked his knuckles. There's our answer. 

I turned to Hera as she nodded and took off down the hall towards the cockpit with Chopper as Sabine and Zeb went about preparing for the work ahead. When all was clear I left for my cabin. These last few months have different, whether it's good or bad I can't be so sure of yet. There's something about this person, this women that seems so familiar. It's like I know them, like we all know them and they know us.

They remind me so much of Ezra, the way they act and talk, their mannerisms, everything but completely the opposite at the same time. I remember I saw blue hair wisps fall out from under the hood, just like Ezra's. I know it. Maybe this person knows where Ezra is, maybe Ezra survived! _He isn't dead._

The last time I saw her, I felt it. Ezra, I felt his force signature, but it was clouded, no changed. Erg, I can't tell, all I know is that Ezra is alive and as long I'm standing I will find him. I don't know why he hasn't come back to us but no matter what the reason is, I don't care. He is my padawan and I will always protect him at any costs.

_I miss you Ezra, we miss you._

_We need you. _

**Author's note – old one**

**Hey guys! Early update! This is record for me, 2,168 words so far! YES!**

**Okay anyway, new characters guys, and yes they will be playing bigger parts in the story later on. Speaking of later on, next chapter the real chaos ensures. Again thank you for your support and starting next chapter I will try to leave answers to reviews in these author's notes. Not much to say, I am really proud of this chapter and this is updated early due to I got a huge load of time of the computer today and I'm going to risk not being able to update next week when I can do it now. So I don't know if I will be updating next week as this one counts for next week's one but I will try. Anyway, reviews on how to improve and pointing things out that I have missed and support are greatly appreciated and reminder for any ideas or characters you have you can send me, I'm not saying I will directly use all of them but I will try, if not I will have them on standby for another time in the story or another story altogether. If you can imagine, then do it! Don't let anyone hold you back. What you dream of makes you and it amazing because it's yours and no one else thought of it and no one has the right to criticize or steal it. Dream big guys! If your dreams don't scare you they're not big enough xx**

**Bye!**

**Author's note – new one**

**Hey guys, edited update! I think this is still one of my shortest chapters but it came out good. Let me know if I missed anything in here. Also in the previous chapter (4) I meant to say imperial compound not academy, I meant to change that, oops! **

**Okay so everything above in the old author's note still stands okay? Okay then. Um not much else to say, enjoy. Ps the next chapter is over 3 thousand words now! Wow. Hope to have that up soon too, bye! **


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

(EZRA POV )

I sighed as I lost connection with the crew, again. These last few weeks haven't been easy, with the reputation I left for myself; I couldn't take off my helmet for a while. But for once fate had been on my side as I found black hair spray and brown contacts. Every time I know I have to take my helmet off at some point during the day I put them on and viola, done.

I jumped suddenly as a patrol of bucket-heads stroll past, down one of the halls. I'm quite honestly surprised that no one has noticed that whenever I take my helmet off I'm not the guy. Shows you how smart the Imps are. They're called 'bucket-heads' for a reason then. But the whole time I've been here the thought keeps reoccurring to me, why did Kanan never force recognise me? I mean I get that my signature would be different now, before we were separated Kanan taught me how to mask it, but wouldn't he be able to at least pick it up at all? _Ugh, I don't know._

He only taught so much before the accident, that and I probably wasn't the greatest listener when I was younger, force knows the words 'orders' and 'instructions' made no difference. But then again growing up on the streets for 7 years does that to you, after that long, rules don't seem to matter when it's survival of the fittest or rather just survive at all. I haven't had the best life, but I've had the best people in my life, without them I'd be someone unrecognisable to myself now.

"Hey!" I gasped as I jumped back from walking into a bay. I glanced upwards to see a random walker pacing around the vicinity of the area.

"Watch it!" I nodded quickly as I made my way across and into another hall. Believe it or not, some of the guys in my 'squad' aren't that bad. I know, I can't believe I just said that. But turns out the guy I'm playing only just got transferred here so they know nothing about him to distinguish me from him.

It also gives me the opportunity to know them a little better. One of them, Campbell he has wife and a child back home and another one coming. But he says he'll have to miss it.

Koda lost his parents a while back so he has to look after his 6 younger siblings. Another Vyn, now he comes off as a bad guy but really, he doesn't have anyone anymore. He doesn't have anyone to live for, he was pulled into this line of work as to avoid going to jail for more than enough crimes. Plus one of them, Canditt (I know, weird name) he wanted to pursue art but his parents, ISB agents said otherwise. Guess where they are now.

One rebelled, his mother and to protect his wife his father gave it all up. Now he hides his little sister and his own son because he can't risk the Imperials finding them. Like I said, not everyone is bad but got dealt a bad hand.

But one guy, our so called 'commander' he's bad news, even worse. He's shot innocent people before, last week he kicked a pregnant widow out on the street because she couldn't pay for her home. He's taken down people who have rebelled before. He's pure evil_. I wouldn't mind shooting him. _

"CODEN!" I looked up to see the boys waving me over, the cafeteria packed with bucket-heads. I smile and wave back, my helmet tucked under my arm. But I frown as the thought comes to mind, I'll be leaving here in a couple days. I can't do that to them but what choice do I have? I can't stay and despite how they are, I still might be shot. Hmm, I gotta try before I leave._ I'm gonna regret this._

"Hey" I threw a forced smile over and sat next to Campbell. His green eyes narrow in thought as a few small strands of faded brown hair flow over in front of his eyes. I cocked an eyebrow in arrogance.

"What is it Bell?" I heard the guys laugh at my nickname for him. Silence only came from him, so I chose to ignore him as I took a swig of water.

"Alright out with it" I nearly chocked on my water before swallowing. Regaining my confident posture I turned back to face him.

"What?" I pulled innocent confused look as he glared me deadpanned, figures.

"You know exactly what" I snorted in blunt amusement.

"Oh, bet you don't" the boys 'ohhhh'ed at my dig. But Campbell only glared harder. _I'm not winning this battle._

"Fine" I threw my arms up gently as I rolled my eyes, slumping back gently into my chair before again straightening up and leaning in.

"You guys **all** want in, and don't deny it, you do" they all paused to listen as I lowered my voice.

"Midnight in utility storage" I placed my hands down on the table before standing up and leaving, my heart rate steadily picking up as I vanished through the corridor. _Please tell me I'm doing the right thing._

*TIME SKIP – MIDNIGHT *

I paced around nervously as I waited up for them, maybe they decided not come or they got caught or – _no, _I shook myself from those thoughts, everything will be fine, except maybe after I tell them.

"_Pssst, hey over here"_ I turned to see said people wandering in, their helmets missing still as they remained in uniform. I smiled in relief. Though they couldn't exactly see it through my bucket.

"_What's the big idea?" _Canditt hissed at me, a tired grumpy expression stretching across his face, alongside everyone else. Behind him stood Campbell. I gulped, oh well here goes nothing. Before anyone could say another word I held up my hand and then proceeded to remove my helmet.

The contacts gone and the black gone from my hair and in my real gender (to them anyway, I'm still a boy here). Their eyes widened before the dead silence was replaced by spluttering whispers and shocked hissing.

"_Calm down, you'll get us all caught" _I yelled at them beneath my breath. The last thing I, we need is a party full of stormtroopers in here.

"_Explanation now"_ I shrunk back ever so slightly at the freakishly calm tone of Campbell. I motioned for them to sit down before explaining how I really was and what I was doing here.

I watched as all eyes focused on me as I took my place, my heartbeat steadily beginning to race, _I can do this, I can do this. _I went to repeat before a hand suddenly clamped down on my shoulder before I jolted forward, meeting Campbell's eye. His words silently showing through, _calm down, breathe. _I nodded as I breathed deeply before pulling back and catching their full attention once again.

"Okay so obviously I'm not 'Coden'" they nodded in agreement as one of them *Vyn* snorted in blunt amusement.

"Anyway-"I continued, shooting daggers at said man.

"I guess to start off, my name is Ezra, Ezra louaina Bridger. I am currently 19 years old and to put it blandly I'm a spy of some sort. Any questions?" I almost laughed when Canditt's hand shot into the air. Of course he would, always bringing laughter into the air while still somehow oblivious to it and actually serious. But before I could call him for it, someone else jumped in.

"Well that explains a lot" Campbell spoke up, cutting through the thick silence, his voice now on a normal level of noise. The boys nodded in agreement, Canditt's hand disappearing back down.

"But there's more?" I nodded, so they either leaned forward or back, ready to hear my sad story of woe. I cleared my throat before starting.

"Okay, so I used to be alone, since I was 7 actually and one day at age 14, I was messing with the empire and I came across this group, rather rowdy they were" I chuckled as the memory flashed before my eyes, the shock expression on Zeb and Kanan's face. _Wow, I created a huge mess that day. _I smiled in bitter tears before continuing.

"So being the idiot I am, I messed with them and nearly got blasted to bits. And I got captured and nearly killed possible several times within the same day" I glanced up to see the looks of shock, horror and pure amusement spread across the boys faces, a smile threatening to turn into laughter, I pressed it down and continued.

"But it turned out I was special like one of them, Kanan. You can call him Cowboy, heh anyway turns out he was a Jedi, and I could be like it so why would I say no to that, pissing off the empire and finally having a family again?" I looked over to Canditt, tears shining in his eyes as he realised just how much I understood about what he felt. He smiled as I ducked away from eyes.

"Okay so you can all guess what happened next right?" they nodded, thinking they were agreeing to something. I grinned.

"Nope, see after that, you can't imagine the crazy and slightly insane adventures we went through, from meeting pirates to an inquisitor. Things escalated time and time again, but somehow we always came out okay. **Do not** ask how" silence filed the air but I still wasn't done yet.

"We made more allies and even more enemies. Hey do you know I met Vader once? Not a great guy, you know, tried to kill me. Anyway I'll tell more on that and everything else another time" I took a breath, _wow even this was a lot to say, yet still more._

"Going on, after another year of crazy and we got caught by tie fighters, you know the usual stuff for rebels but something went wrong, and I had to fix it but before I knew I was ripping through the air away from the my family, from everything I had and WHAM. The next thing I knew I had no memory for the next three years but somehow I found them and now here I am" they paused.

"Wait so they put you back in this straight after finally finding you again?" I laughed nervously as I avoided all gazes.

"Well they don't uh, know it's me" I forced out quickly.

"WHAT?!" my eyes widened as I frantically waved my arms around.

"_QUIET! Do you want everyone to know we're here?_" they all shut up after that. I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Okay, so they don't know that I'm well, me. Do you guys really think that's the best idea though? Right now, in the middle of this op? I want to tell them, believe me I do but it has to wait, everything is at stake here" they relaxed as they dropped back into their seats. And I still need to tell them why I'm here.

"And final point, I'm here to steal the whole load of crates that just came in and I've got until tomorrow night to do it" I finally finished as the boys sat still in silence, the look of them processing all of my words in one shot. Wait for it, _3….2….1 _

"Wait, so you plan to get all those crates outside by yourself and no one is going to see you?" Vyn spoke with a huge amount of doubt laced in his summarising. I cringed as I shrugged my shoulders. Well that could have been a worse reaction.

"Okay well I haven't _exactly_ sorted that out yet" the boy laughed under their breath before smiling.

"We're in" I froze. _Wait- _

"Guys I don't think-"Koda cut me off.

"Subtle you are, in this one no way in hell will you be" the boys laughed again, I rolled my eyes in mild annoyance and amusement.

"_Haha, we're speaking Yoda __**here**__"_ I hissed at them.

"Seriously though, who here likes the Empire?" silence. _This is not good. _

"Exactly, we're coming with you" I groaned in frustration.

"Don't you guys get it? If you do this the Empire will try their best to hunt you down, that's already my life but you guys, you guys have family you can't risk. You need this place, I sure as hell don't" a heavy weight filled my shoulders. If I let them go through with this and something happened to them I couldn't forgive myself. But before tears could build up a hand latched onto to my shoulder as Campbell bent down to catch my sight. He smiled gently before pulling me into a short hug. When he pulled away –

"_We're family now"_ I smiled as the others nodded in agreement. I promise I will help them afterwards as much as I can.

"So, what's the plan?" I grinned as I beckoned them closer.

*TIME SKIP - 24 HOURS*

I glanced around the corner, Canditt behind me as I watched for the last troops of squad rotation for the night leave for their rest. Troopers outside took over as inside bucket-heads were given a break.

"Okay, wait for it – NOW!" Canditt and I ran across the bay over to the crates before pushing them outside using the anti-gravity. Vyn and Koda waited for us nearby a cargo container which Hera will grab in the chaos. We placed them inside before running back inside the bay. I spotted Campbell standing guard near the main entrance to the bay from the halls.

It was the next night, the only activity was the guards patrolling around the outside and the halls. It made it a lot easier for us. Considering the was about somewhere between 30 and fifty crates. This was a mission that I couldn't mess up.

"_**How many?**__"_ I hissed. Campbell's voice came through the comm in my helmet.

"_**I counted 52 at least**__"_ I looked up and nodded at Campbell before me and Canditt grabbed a few more. Pushing two at a time to speed up the process. We couldn't spare anymore people to move the crates, only me and Canditt. Thank force these guys are stubborn; I would never be able to pull this off on my own.

This continued for the next hour, occasionally having to pause and hide when a stray stormtrooper pranced through the bay or an officer on patrol came to close to where all the crates were outside. I counted as we reached the remaining crates again. 26 left. I held up my hand, I open and closed it four times before showing a single finger. Campbell nodded and glanced around the corner. He froze as his eyes widened, _shit!_

I saw what made him panic. Our commander, if he caught us this was all over. I waved my arms rapidly through the air before everyone vanished into their hiding places, I ripped the tarp covering the crates back over before ducking cover behind a broken walker with Canditt. My breath hitched as he reached right over to the crates and moved closer to where we were. _No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no!_

I froze as he stopped just a few steps shy of peering over and finding me and Canditt. But before he could he turned and paced away, walking straight through to another pair of doors leading into a different hallway, if he turned there was nothing to hide us this time, I watched in shock and fear as the doors shut behind him.

A few moments of silence passed before we emerged from our hiding places. Campbell visibly relaxed at the sight of me and Canditt coming out unscathed. He could've found us and this would be all over. He gestured towards the crates rapidly with his blaster. I nodded as I grasped his message. _Hurry up!_

Before long Vyn ran in and grabbed two crates as well and followed suit.

"_What are you doing?!"_ I hissed through my helmet.

"We need to get this finished, we don't know if he's coming back this way and even if not, next time you might not be so lucky" I nodded as I begrudgingly agreed. Koda should be able to hold position by himself. At the most this would take another 45 minutes, maybe less now with a third person. The pattern from before repeated itself until all crates were loaded and I moved to pick up several boxes. Everyone looked at with a blank expression. I shrugged.

"What? At this moment I'll take what I can, there will never be a better time to do this" they nodded before Canditt and Vyn ran over and grabbed multiple boxes, even Campbell followed suit. Well the sooner we finish the better. This continued again for another rough hour before we locked up the container and ran back to our barracks silently, not wanting to push our luck and we had gotten a hold of plenty to give the Imps something to whine about.

The tarp laid against several empty crates pulled from storage to create the illusion that nothing had be touched at all, even the boxes untouched. As if we were never there. When we finally reached the room, we closed the door and erupted into silent cheers, our helmets flying off and hitting our beds.

"I have never felt more alive!" we all laughed as Koda shook his wild rugged black as he ripped his own helmet off. His bright blue eyes shining in happiness. Even Vyn was grinning from ear to ear. For once his grey eyes showed something other than anger and emptiness. He ran a hand through his white hair braids (courtesy of me) running though to a ponytail. And Canditt, well he couldn't stop laughing.

So much when we heard footsteps approaching we had to tackle him as we clamped our hands over his mouth several times but his red eyes showed nothing but mischief as we all climbed off of him, his short blonde hair sticking up everywhere from ripping his helmet off so fast. Meanwhile Campbell stood standing, his happiness silently showing through as he smiled gratefully at me. From what I've been told, this unit was changed a lot by me, for the better.

"Okay, okay. That's enough, now off to sleep. In a few hours the real chaos begins" we nodded as we changed in privacy before climbing under our bed sheets. He was right, the real madness was about the let loose, _please let this work_. I prayed before I finally blacked out as my body gave into sleep.

**Author's note (old one) – hey guys, update! Okay so the chaos really picked up in this chapter, hence it being titled – welcoming to chaos. Anyway I will definitely be getting more computer soon so the only problem should if I catch writers block (let's hope not) okay so now you've seen a bit into Ezra and how she thinks, acts etc. anyway, I hope you all understand why Ezra didn't originally tell the crew who she was when the opportunity presented itself many times. Okay so like I said I will answering some of you guys here. **

.5494 – thank you, it's nice to get good feedback and support and I think everyone wants to see his face.

Tory Bridger – I am hoping that's a good reaction, thank you if it is. I know stuff like this isn't always accepted too much.

– thank you, it's nice to know that someone understands. I don't mean to update slow but I don't have much of a choice with my circumstances.

Sammycpink – I actually plan for something similar for that to happen. Stay tuned!

NewDawnFox – thank you so much! This helped me out a lot, I am probably going to go along with this idea (if you don't mind) just thanks so yeah I might actually but it'll be slow progress between them if I do.

Felicity Dream – thank you for the tips, I will hopefully remember to use them. Your comment made me so happy I swear to god, I couldn't stop smiling. Also I hope I made it clear in this chapter why she didn't reveal herself already. If not let me know. Honestly I don't know what to say, I love reviews like yours. Thank you for the support

**Author's note – new one**

**Okay guys so we are nearing the end of editing here and any further editing will be only re-updated chapters, if I feel that I absolutely need to change something, I still feel stupid about not changing academy to compound, but oh well need to move on! Okay so I hope that you all go back and re-read everything as other facts, notes and lines have come into play. For **Kimidinosaur – thank you so much, I was so happy to see this review, you have no idea how much they help me to keep going, I am currently still editing (maybe halfway through chapter 7) but working on chapter 8 to my best ability. I am happy you enjoyed it so far, and I'm happy you don't have to go too far in re-reading, only two chapters.

**okay anyway, please take all into account of what I'm writing, as you can see by what Ezra has explained, she mentions Darth Vader so this takes place after season 2 which shows already before coming out it has way too much amazing events to cut out, so as I watch I might be adding, parts of the characters sharing and remembering. Also I am curious as to if, keyword IF, I put up a completely different story (I'm tied between an Au for these guys here or a ROTG one) would you read it? Anyway, let me know on that matter and I will let you know if it will happen in the near future. Okay so bye and I will have chapter 7 up sometime next week, that's the plan anyway. Bye! **


	7. Chapter 7 - Welcoming to Chaos

CHAPTER SEVEN – edited/revised

I moaned as I tossed again under my covers, pictures and sounds flashing before my eyes. I gasped as I felt myself go under.

_VISION _*BEGIN *

_White flashed in front of me before disappearing to reveal guns, fire, and troopers everywhere. I turned and glanced up to see Kanan, wait he's standing, but he's towering over me, confusion rose in me. _

_I moved to get up and join him before my body screamed in pain. I looked down and saw blood, a sob echoed above. I turned and looked up to see Sabine, emotional pain flared across her features, tears streaming down her face. I felt my eyes grow heavy as they shut. White flashing again before vanishing to reveal - _

_Campbell appeared in the landscape, I looked around only to see nothing but the vast plains of Lothal. I look at him, confusion evident in my features. Tears streamed down his face._

"_THIS WAS YOUR FAULT!" he lunged forward at me as I screamed, throwing my hands in defence. Light flashes and I'm in the ghost. What? But Campbell – I stopped short at the sight of Kanan._

"_YOU'RE NOT A JEDI! YOU'RE NOT EZRA!" I flinched as my heart panged in pain before I fall back, tears streamed down my face. __**Kanan,**__ I close my eyes in pain. I feel the world swirl before I open my eyes again._

_My bare house surrounds me as my legs give out from under me, a cold hard glare burns into my memory. Overwhelming despair and pain override all other thoughts._

"_Just __**kill me**__" my voice cracks, I close my eyes as my skin feels the hot piercing burn of the blaster warming up to meet me._

"_NO!" – White clouds my vision as I felt myself fall..._

_VISION_ *END *

"AHHHH!" a scream ripped through my throat as I launched the covers off of me. A dark figure appeared by the side of my bed and another scream stroked through the air.

"Ezra, it's me! Calm down, it's me" the light switched on to reveal Campbell. He grabbed my shoulders as my voice died in my throat. Tears streamed down my face as I glanced around to see the others standing by the door, staring at me with concern as terror showed through their expressions of weariness.

"You had a nightmare, you were screaming" what? I shook my head, but no, it felt so _real_. I shook my head as I pulled myself from my bed and his grip. I stood up as I paced around them, stopping to face them all. Fear and desperation shining though my tear covered and sticky face.

"No, it felt _so _real. It was real" I paused as I watched them stare at me like I've lost my mind. My eyes widened in realisation, a vision! It must have been- I froze as my body went numb, the boys' eyes widened as they launched forward to catch me. New tears streamed down my face as my body was wracked with sobs.

"A vision, it was a vision. I know it was" their eyes widened before sitting down with me.

"What _happened_?" I cowered behind my sleeves before Campbell pulls them away.

"What did you see?" I sighed as hiccup escaped my throat. Leaning tiredly against Campbell, I explained what I had seen, what was meant to be the future. Horror and shock showed through concern and worry, as if they couldn't believe what was supposed to come.

A squeak managed to escape me as Campbell grabbed both of my arms and forced me to look at him dead in the eye, grim determination shining in his green orbs.

"Coden, you know whatever happens isn't your fault. I don't know what is going to happen but it won't be your fault. Visions are clouded and misconceived, even we know that and while we have no idea what will happen, I would **never** hurt you" I sniffed. I looked away. _When did he get so smart?_

"But what if one of your families died? You would hate me then" he grabbed my wrists before looking me in the eye again.

"**No I wouldn't**" he pressed the words, making them engrained my memory. I choked before pressing against the matter harder.

"But what if something__**does** go wrong, we can't afford that" they looked at each other, displaying an emotion I couldn't grasp in this state. Nodding they turned back to me, seemingly have reached a silent agreement without me and my say-so.

"Then we make sure it doesn't happen" I jolted as Vyn and Canditt got up before dressing and exiting the room. I glanced up at Campbell, confusion evident; he smiled down before moving to get up with me. Koda followed, moving back to his own bed.

"Come on, you need to sleep" I tried to ask what he was planning but found it too hard to focus as he dropped me onto my bed. He smiled one last time before the world blurred around me and sleep finally claimed me.

*TIME SKIP, LATER IN THE MORNING *

"Hey, wake up" I groaned as I tried to bury myself further into my covers only for them to be pulled away.

"Wake up Coden" I gasped as my eyes flashed open to bring me face to face with Koda, he smiled as he stood up showing his armour covering his body. How long had I been asleep?

"I got a message for ya" he held out a small circular object, I leaned in only to jump as I squeezed my eyes shut when it lit up.

"_**Hey kid, if you get this message then good job on making friends**__"_ my eyes shot open and found hollonet version of Kanan smiling at me. A message, he sent me a message. I held my hands out wobbly and I gave a crooked smile, tears beginning to once again blur my vision slightly as I took it from Koda.

"_**Anyway, everything should go according to plan just –**__"_

"_**Wait for a boom!**__" _Sabine's voice appeared in the background, I laughed, my eyes crinkling in the corners as a few tears slipped away. Kanan sighed before continuing.

"_**Essentially yes, don't worry for your friends, we got to their families early this morning and moved to the old communication's tower out in the fields. And if you don't mind I'd like to talk to you about this 'vision'**__" _I gulped at that, when this is all over I have to tell him.

"_**Anyway, if everything goes to plan we should get out of this all okay. Your friends have been briefed on the plan so don't worry. See you soon kid**__"_ he waved before he vanished along with the light. I smiled before I reached up and ripped Koda into a hug.

"Thank you" he pulled away and smiled.

"Now get up and get dressed, we have some chaos to join" I laughed as I got up. I jumped behind a wall to change as I switched back to my real gender briefly while I changed and put on my armour and helmet before again switching back to a boy and grabbing my helmet before following.

When we reach the cafeteria it's packed full, we manoeuvre through the crowds of tired and hungry bucket-heads for several minutes before we finally reached our designated table, finding the rest of the boys there already eating. Koda whistled as we neared them, the boys looked up and smile before waving us over.

"Hey, better now?" I nodded as Campbell pushed over some bread. I tore into while they fell into different conversations. A few minutes passed before I sighed as I finished off the bread and leaning back into my chair, slumping.

I turned, looking around the area, guys of all kinds scattered about, my vision stopped when I came across a familiar face that I wished I hadn't found, our 'commander's'. He glared hard and long at me before walking off. I shivered; something was just not right about that guy. I tried shake it off but turned to the guys for reassurance.

"Hey guys" I spoke with weariness weaved in my voice; they halted in their conversations as they looked at me with curiosity and concern. I nodded my head over to where he now sat with some of the other commanders here. The boys paused and turned to get a look.

"You don't think he knows something do you?" they glanced around the table. He couldn't have but then again he did come extremely close to finding me, I don't think a single part of me doesn't doubt the fact he knows something, if anything at all. I mean he came so close to me; it's just too convenient for us for him to then just walk away and **not **glance back at all.

Besides being in a place like this being basically a spy you can never be too careful about what others know, and I can't believe I just said that with having told the boys everything basically two days ago. But I know I can trust them, _unlike that loth-rat_ I snarled, he can burn in hell.

I pause in thought as I remember this morning, not just getting all of those crates and almost getting caught but that vision. Anything could happen, if there's a chance he knows something that leads to something happening like it did in my vision then I'm not taking any chances. _We need to be more careful until the whole fight goes down._

I hear murmuring of the boys beside me but I can't seem to focus on them as I feel myself drift further from reality. _My vision... _I squeezed my eyes shut as images flash back through my mind.

What happens that leads to all of that? I groaned harder as I remember how weak, how _vulnerable_ I was in those visions, in front of the boys, it didn't feel right. Neither the crew nor my parents had ever seen my emotions like that.

Not even Kanan, it felt wrong, like Kanan should've seen it first. He's known me far longer and pressed past all of my other barriers, he's my master. The one person I could always confide in_, it should have been him._

I sighed, but the boys were the ones who were there so I guess they get first dibs. Sighing harder, I felt my head dip into my hands, another sigh escaped me again heavily, and after everything that's happened in the last 24 hours and with what is to come in the next I need some space to clear my head. _It's too much, run._ I pushed away from the table as I began to stumble away towards the outside exit.

"_Ezra"_

"_Ezra..."_

"Coden!" i jolted as I turned around to face the boys, concern filling in their eyes. I ducked my head momentarily in embarrassment.

"Hey Coden are you alright?" I glanced back up to see them fidget in their seats as worry sets in further in their expressions. I blushed madly before nodded wordlessly, a tired grin stretching across my face, pushing away further, heading towards the exit. After this whole ordeal I'm going to sleep for a week, no month. I grinned even more, now that sounds like bliss.

I breathed in relief as I paced down the halls, the further away the better. Passing by other bucket-heads as made my way through, finally reaching the bay, my body screaming at me to run and never stop.

I breathed short and fast as I neared the outside, pressing further I nearly stumbled and fell over several times before reaching outside and vanishing out of sight over to an area out of sight.

I glanced back to check for followers before dropping my helmet and following suit as I hit the wall in a slumped sitting position, my ring banged against the concrete and switching me back to my real gender. I was still awake but _so tired._ The bags under my eyes growing heavy as I felt my eyes ever so slightly droop alongside my head.

"Hey!" I jolted as I snapped my head up to see a familiar figure enter the scenery. I looked past Sabine to find Zeb. I watched in amusement and half confusion as they rushed over to me, Sabine pulling off her helmet and dropping it near her. I grinned tiredly and waved, not caring they saw me; I rubbed my hair as watched as I pulled my hand away and saw small flecks of black, remembering I had the hair spray and contacts on.

Zeb skidded to a halt right in front of me, dropping to one of his knees as Sabine crouched down beside me. I laughed inwardly as they checked me over for injuries, their eyes wide with disbelief of the lack of covering of my face. (_I honestly couldn't care less)_ But upon found none backed away a few steps before continuing.

"You got the message?" Sabine questioned as Zeb watched for any closing in bucket-heads, his Bo-rifle ready in his right hand. I nodded, amusement filling in as I joked.

"Yes, nice camo by the way" she laughed before ducking down, as Zeb pulled her with him out of view of a random walker well, walking too close near us. Luckily we went unnoticed as it kept going. They both straightened up after taking glance around for anyone else coming near.

"Anyway, all things ready on your side?" I nodded, excitement flaring in me. _Who's kidding? I couldn't wait to blow this place apart!_ I grinned devilishly at them.

"Yup" I spoke casually, making a popping noise on the 'p'.

"Boys can't wait to blow a hole in the Empire's ego" she snorted, a small grin spreading across her for a mille-second before vanishing as she looked down at me in concern.

"And you're alright?" I nodded quickly before grimacing at the tiredness and dizziness that flowed through my body but shook it off and continued.

"Yeah I'm good" I paused as a yawn threatened to come through my voice

"Butttt, I'll be better when I can sleep for years" Zeb chuckled as he glanced down at me smirking. He knows the feeling, because I always made him tired. _Whoops._

"Well then, see you later" she saluted me as she grabbed her helmet before going off with Zeb. I sat there, waiting several moments before they disappeared from sight. Sighing, I climbed up and shoved my own helmet back on as I switched back to male and made my way back inside towards the others, glancing backwards knowing the next time I came out here I wouldn't be going back. Whether that relieved me or not was still yet to be determined.

I sighed in agony and bliss. _I'm a mess_.

I'm not acting like myself but it's not surprising. I have never let my guard like I did this morning, not even with Kanan and that scares me. But while the odd vision or two before I have_ never_ had a vision like that.

I pause and groan as I remember Kanan wishing to talk to me about it. It's not that I don't want to go back to the crew but revealing my identity right now during the middle of this op may not be the best idea, it's the only reason why I haven't yet. Hell I'm not even sure if I should at all. _Maybe that's why Kanan was so angry at me in the vision…._

Besides revealing who I am now at all, either gender would cause the plan to fall apart as would all of us. I don't know which way to go but all I still know is that once this is over, I can't wait to go back to my crew, if they will have me. _I can only hope that they will. _

Being a padawan again, fighting with Zeb and chopper again (I'll have the advantage as a girl, bonus), hanging out with Sabine and having Hera mother me. I smile gently as the memories flow back through my mind of the past. Having a family again is something I can't wait to have back. I smile tiredly of the thought.

Suddenly the air shifts around as I tune back into the world after I didn't realise I had tuned out in the first place. The smile vanishes from my face as I spin around, finally noticing the lack of bucket-heads in the corridors, an uneasy quietness taking hold in them. I glanced around in confusion.

_Where is everyone?_ These corridors are always patrolled, they wouldn't stop unless someone higher up called them off and took them elsewhere for something actually important. _Hmm. Something isn't right._ I shrugged and continue to walk, the sooner I got out of here the better. Anyway the boys-

"Mmm-AHHhmmhh!" I screamed as a hand launched out and grabbed me from behind as a band of material ties itself around my mouth. _What?! _I panic as I try to look around in fear, why would someone-

"Gotcha" I froze as fear and shock paralysed me when the familiar sound of the commander entered my hearing. NO! _No, __**NO!**_

I struggled against him as bonds were tied around my wrists. Hissing as he pulled tighter around them.

"Did you really think I didn't notice you last night?" his arm suddenly cracked around my ribcage, a muffled scream slipped out between. His leg then slipped up and caught me in the abdomen. I doubledin pain as the floor rushed to meet me, I blinked as black entered my vision before it cleared. A dull pain vibrated through as I looked up to see the man smirking and standing up perfectly fine before me. I narrowed my eyes in anger. _You disgusting, vile piece of-_

Before I could finish my internal insult he leaned forward and grabbed the front of my armour before moving down the halls, as he dragged behind him. I felt another throbbing pain reach the back of my head as he threw me into another room shortly after, _our cabin. _My eyes widened in fear. _No. He was waiting for them._

If they came in here looking for me he would shoot them all, I choked. _He knew._ I looked up him as he moved to sit down and went to tighten the ropes he had pulled when he first caught me.

He was waiting for them, the whole place was. They were letting the crew come here only to eliminate them, _he saw me last night, all of us_. I glared at the floor beneath me, tears burned my eyes as I forced myself to look away completely, no amount of glaring would fix this, but I refuse to cry, and I refuse to show weakness.

I gasped suddenly as I realised what I lead them to. I felt despair strike through me, I had no way to warn them, to warn anyone. I hung my head in shame. First job back with the crew and what to do I do? I get them killed. _This is all, my fault_...

*TIME SKIP SEVERAL HOURS*

I groaned as images blurred around me before the view of the dark cabin room set in. Hours could have passed since this morning, the only consolation I have is that the boys haven't come back _yet_.

"_Funny, very funny" _I snapped my head to incoming footsteps and laughter. I turned my head to see the commander readying his blaster. My eyes widened. _NO!_

I began to struggle as they grew closer, the gag on me becoming looser by the moment as I began throw a fit in hopes of getting it off. I heard the door beep in agreement. _Come on! _The gag fell off. The door opened. The blaster readied.

"_NO!_" their eyes widened as they saw me and him. They leaped backwards and off to the sides and he fired, I sighed in relief as they vanished out of sight for the moment. It didn't last as a minute passed before two blasts fired in at us. I ducked as I struggled to roll of the way. They can't see where I am, they could hit me! That's game over for all of us!

Three more blasts resonated as I tried harder. Almost out of the way, I paused as a sudden figure leaped in and tackled the commander to the ground, knocking the blaster away from arms reach. A second later I screamed as two more bodies flowed through the entry point. I froze as they crouched and began to cut through the bonds as they hauled me to my feet. I staggered as I was dizzily launched forward before one caught me and pulled on my right arm as we raced through the door and into the halls.

More footsteps picked up behind as I heard one final person join our group as we ran, footsteps thudding heavily through the halls. I looked to see all the boys around me in a circle as Vyn dragged me forward. The further we ran, the more blasts I heard echoed through the halls. Well I was in there for a long time. I looked to my utility belt, I don't even have a gun! _Seriously?!_

"Come on!" we raced straight forward as we crossed through the final hall and bay. I squeezed my eyes shut before opening them to a squint as I readjusted to the bright glare beating down from the sun as we hit the outside playing field and raced into the battlefield. I ducked wobbly several times before I felt the pressure of a helmet being shoved onto my head. _Thank you, Canditt. _

I watched as the boys paused and ducked into the open, dragging me with them before ditching behind a couple of crates for cover, blast after blast firing just over our heads. Being shoved to sit as Canditt and Koda took position and began firing back at the bucket-heads. Not long past before Koda ducked to reload while Vyn jumped and took out 4 standing.

I glanced around for something to use as a weapon before a nudge jolted me from my lightweight thoughts. I glanced slightly up to see Koda, his eyes darting up to a ledge where Sabine stood, firing down into the madness.

"Friend I'm assuming" I raised an eyebrow in confusion. He shrugged as he scoffed in amusement.

"I was babysitting you, I didn't meet them" my eyes narrowed in mild irritation but before I could throw anything his way, the conversation was cut short as he pulled away and started firing again while Canditt ducked and took his place in reloading. Scoffing, I turned to see Campbell, on my right, take out a grenade and launch it forward into no man's land as several blasts hit it before it blew up.

Darting a glance to his blaster I reached forward quickly to grab it before drawing back a second later without it and hissing in pain. Snapping out of his fighter induced state, his eyes darted towards me before he quickly glanced away as he threw another out.

"Are you alright? What did he do?" I slapped his arm away as I growled in aggravation.

"I'm fine; he got me like once in the stomach and ribs. Bloody bastard used an underhanded sneak attack" I decided against telling him about the slight chance of a concussion due to a headache, it could wait if I lived. He went to speak against my nonchalance before I again cut him off.

"Give me your blaster" I growled at him, his eyes narrowed before he pulled it away from arms reach, I cried in aggravation.

"You're injured" I threw my hands up in further aggravation before ducking again to avoid losing them.

"**Give**"

"**No**" I snarled at him like a wild lothcat in annoyance. Pain hissing and screaming at me, I lurched forward to get it before he ducked again out of arm's length again before he went back to ditching out exploding presents for our 'friends' on the other side. _So what I can't do anything now? _I growled again before noticing that Vyn was almost out and needed a reload, I shook my head, and he would only take it off me again. I darted my view back behind us.

Looking around for a weapon, but I came across _nothing_ not even a goddamn stick, I sighed in anger. _Great, just __**great**__, _I was absolutely nowhere near where I had stashed my armour and weapons. I sighed again in further frustration, I can't just sit here. I moved to crawl away for further searching and an extended view before being slammed back against the crates. _Are you serious? Great_, I peered over the top to see- my eyes widened.

"GRENADE!" we ran back in a mad dash to avoid being blown to bits before. Recovering we looked around to see all of us out in the open, firing line and separated. _Still think it was such a great idea to leave me without a gun now smartass?_

"Uh, ship" I glanced to side to see Koda pointing to-

"Kanan!" I smiled. Finally, let's even the playing field a bit.

"Duck!" I jolted before we split again further away as another grenade landed in our vicinity. Two more landed as we ran, making us more and more separated. I groaned before darting over to the cargo container, waving overhead for Hera to pick up it up. I sighed in part relief as she began to make her way over as the turrets still turned to blast bucket-heads to pieces. Now all we had to do was make our exit.

"COME ON!" Campbell shouted over the madness, my view switched over to Campbell quickly noticing him waving us over to an exit. I moved to follow suit before spotting a grenade landing right next to-

"VYN!" I launched forward and shoved him away, evidentially putting myself in the zone that was blown up. A glaring white filled my vision before launching me at least 10 ft. back I screamed as I went backwards straight into another set of crates and into a better firing range for the bucket-heads.

"CODEN!" I watched in vague viewing as some of the boys took over cover fire while the rest raced to reach me, my vision blurring in and out. Worry and fear etched onto their expressions as they skidded to halt above me. I squinted in confusion.

"What?" their eyes darted to my-

"Helmet" I whispered in horror before glancing up to most of the crew frozen. No, they weren't meant to know, not like this. Tears blurred in the corners of my eyes.

"He's stable, we have to move **NOW**!" Campbell pulled me to my feet as we ran from the area and out of sight, time for plan B.

**Author's note – **

**Hey guys, so I screwed and put ch 7's author's note on ch 6. Oops. Anyway, I have finished editing now and shall continue on writing, I am actually up to about 20,002 words now, I am so happy. Thank you for sticking with this far and hopefully for the whole thing. Um, so this chapter is really long, about 4,519 words. Yikes, I haven't even finished chapter 8 and its past 4 thousand too! I hope you guys like longer chapters, so next one is filled with a lot of emotion, this one jam packed with always being on the run, I hope you guys like all the improvements I've made even though I've still managed to miss some things again (this is extremely irritating) but I will come back and fix these minor errors maybe sometime in the future, but for just focus on moving forward – and that sounded like a quote, hah. Okay so next update I will be answering some reviews as I want to, so you know what I'm saying and I can see you guys. I won't here because I want this chapter out already for you guys to read and for me to go back to writing, I'll cut this short here then, BYE! **


	8. Chapter 8 - Panic, Chaos and Disarray

CHAPTER EIGHT

Fire blasts flew towards and past us from every angle. I ducked and weaved as footsteps from above echoed out from the rooftops as more blasts fired down at the troopers behind us. I forced my sight straight as we turned a corner. My blue turned black hair flying in the wind. Tears threaten to break out amongst all of the chaos. _How did this happen?_

I gasped as I ducked to avoid a low hanging pole before I snapped myself back into reality to see us now running amongst the market streets. _We have must not entered them long ago then. _

"SPLIT!" Campbell and Vyn broke away from the group to the right as Koda and Vyn followed suit on the left. I kept straight before vanishing amongst the abandoned stands as I began climbing up through the rafters and onto the roofs. I didn't waste a second before running again, not wanting to make this any easier for them or harder for me. I wondered if or when any of the boys would notice and realise I was by myself.

"Ahh!" I screamed as a sudden pipe launched me forward. I rolled across the roof before a sharp object brought the dull pain back to my head. Hearing gunshots in the distance i moved to push myself up and keep going.

"Ugh" I leaned top the right as the world spun around me. I shook my head in irritation before running again, blaster shots spun past me left and right. I sighed. _Damn it, where is back-up when you need it?_

Two more blasts snapped me from my thoughts as they whizzed back past me and took out a few stray soldiers near me. I snapped my gaze to Sabine, she paused as she held her stance and gaze to me. Her guns never lowering once, I moved to speak, to say _something_ but more blasts fired up at us as we were forced to run again. I focused on moving forward while she occasionally turned to fire back. I felt my cheeks burn in anger and humiliation. _While I did __**nothing but run!**_

"Turn right!" I skidded on the loose gravel on top as I made a drastic turn and jumped onto the next rooftop. I loosely gripped the ground with my boots before trying to keep running.

"_**EZRA!**_" I snapped my eyes down to see all of the boys come into view, I smiled in brief relief before I despair overrode my relief. _They know it's me for sure now, and the boys don't even know the worst part of it. I'm still lying to them as well. I should of - _

"AHHHH!" I cried out in pain as I tripped and fell from the top. My abdomen burning in pain, another scream shook through my body as I landed. Heavy footsteps presented themselves closer to me as I looked up to see the boy running towards me, panic flaring through their expressions.

My eyes widened in panic as several red blasts shot through to the dirt, cutting them off from me as they were forced to duck for cover. I closed my eyes as the troopers neared me, _this is it._

I readied myself for the pain that never came. Instead I heard the sounds of them falling. My eyes shot open to see Zeb drop down from the ghost with Kanan. I smiled in bitter relief as he noticed me; before I could speak I heard another thud from behind me as a gasp followed. I moved to sit before hot burning pain shot through my stomach; I placed my hand to feel a wet sticky liquid. Tears burned in my eyes, I raised my hand to view and saw it coated in blood.

A sob echoed above me before more blasts picked up the distance between them and us. Kanan and Zeb rushed forward to fire back as they rounded a corner. I slammed my hand to the side in effort to get Sabine to move and join when I noticed she remained rooted to the spot.

"_Go" _she looked at me with tears in her eyes before nodded and ran up to join the fight. I sighed in relief as my head dipped backwards; a smooth warm hand caught it before the ground did.

I forced my eyes open to see the boy surrounding me. I smiled wobbly as I felt my ring give up after been used for so long and switch me back to my real gender. I watched as my vision blurred and settled a few moments later to see the boys staring down at me in stunned silence. I blinked as if let small waves roll down my dusty brown skin. Wisps of my dark navy blue hair blew around me.

More blasts flew over me and our small group. They turned to glance at each other.

"We need to go, **now**" the rest nodded to Campbell as he picked me up bridal style before running away from the fight, for the first time and unfortunately not the last time either. The sound of the blasters firing finally falls silent in the background. From either the fight ending or me losing my hearing. I didn't want to know.

"Come on, stay with us Ez, just a little bit further..." I silently panicked as my vision began to blur as their voices tuned in and out before vanishing all at once as I descended into darkness. The last thing I saw was Kanan, Zeb and Sabine looking at us in despair as the boys rounded a corner.

_I'm so sorry Kanan. _

"_Ezra, Ezra come on wake up Ez"_ Igroaned as my stomach clenched in agony, the emptiness of it threatening to empty out against the reasoning of nothingness. I forced my eyes open through sleep that glued them together.

"Hey" I came face to face with an exhausted looking Campbell. I glanced around from the corners of my eyes to see Vyn and Koda by the fire lit in the area, Koda looking like he passed out way before I woke, Vyn just sat there, staring into the fire with his arms wrapped around his knees, bringing them to his chest. I tried to find Canditt before a hand on my shoulder startled me before Canditt came into my view beside me.

A sad smile etched onto his features. I moved to get up before a burning pain hissed in anger in my abdomen. I looked down to see my torso thickly wrapped in white bandages.

My armour removed to reveal me in a fading grey, short-sleeved shirt and black shorts. I took a double take when I realised this shirt wasn't mine, my gaze shifted up over to Vyn, i realised that in the dim lighting from the warm embers of the fire he had no shirt on, revealing his tanned scarred skin. _He gave me his shirt_. I smiled in gratitude even though he seemed to remain deaf to the world as he still focused only on the small flickering of the fire.

Campbell and Canditt turned to see what I gazed at and found alongside me, that as Koda began to wake he spotted us over in our side. His eyes widened almost to a comical state as he jerked and reached over to slap a startled Vyn back into our world, his eyes snapped up to meet mine as a small faint trace of a smile appeared as they shoved themselves up and over to us.

"_Hey_" they whispered to me in unison, I would've laughed if it weren't for the fact of my wounded stomach. Tears threatened to break out as I smiled before blinking. The boys leaned forward and hugged me as I felt thick, fat tears roll down my face. Several sobs racked my body as the pain lurched me forward before the pain dispersed almost immediately.

I glanced over my shoulder to see something that looked all too familiar. I pulled away and looked around. A familiar setting came back as I turned to glance at Campbell with questioning expression.

"We found where you stashed your armour and weapons" I turned away briefly to see a pile of weapons and clothes resting in the corner of the room.

"-In one of the pockets was a key card for a home, the numbers of the place etched into the edge of it, so we came here and luckily there were supplies to help patch you up" I turned back to the boys with a scared and curious look.

"Your injuries were luckily not as bad as we once thought, just take it easy" I nodded as I tried to push myself forward, refusing to just sit here anymore. I hissed as the pain spread from my abdomen to my heart. I nearly fell forward before several hands shot out to catch and steady me.

"_**Easy! **__Easy" _Canditt breathed as they eased me up gently and onto a chair. As soon as I settled I grasped the edge of the chair scathingly as I struggled to have words escape from throat. Vyn disappeared for a second before reappearing with water, barely giving a second I downed it in an instance before trying again.

"Hair d-dye, need m- water" I stuttered out against the scratching pain of my throat. _How long had I been out? _The boys paused before their eyes widened in understanding. They dispersed for a moment before reappearing with what looked like with my blurry vision, a bowl with water, a comb and cloth. _Seriously how long had I been out, where did they get this stuff?_

A shiver vibrated up my spine as I felt the now damp cloth reach my hair, I sighed as I felt myself sink lower into the chair, sleep wishing to claim me once again.

"Sleep you deserve it" _did I?_ I never received an answer as I passed out from exhaustion.

*TIME SKIP – UNKNOWN*

"_Ezra, wake up" _I groaned as the darkness swam around me. What?

"_Don't wake her up, it can wait" _huh?

"_No it can't and you know it" _a hand jolted me from the darkness as it grasped my shoulder. I gasped before almost flying forward out of my seat.

"WHOA! Easy! _Easy"_ I glanced in confusion to see Vyn and Canditt hovering over me. Only Vyn seemed to have his heart set on murdering Canditt with his eyes. I snorted silently before sinking back into comfort of the chair.

"Come on Ez, I need you to help me out for a bit then you can sleep, okay?" I grunted out a small noise of agreement amongst my discomfort.

"Contacts" I groaned as realisation flashed through my mind. I still had them on. Wait, why is that so important?

"_TELL HER!"_ Vyn hissed. My heartbeat picked up as a thud came from outside.

"Ezra! Calm down, you're okay, you're fine. Breathe, in and out" I swallowed hard as I followed Canditt's instructions, calming down until.

"What do you mean 'we can't see him?' he's family!" my breath hitched. I froze as fear began to overwhelm me. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!_

I began to claw at the chair, the vital instructions on how to breathe slipping away again. Vyn growled before climbing up and vanishing.

(VYN POV)

"Would all of you shut up!?" I hissed as I barged out the door.

"You are all giving Ezra a heart attack!" everyone froze, Campbell and Koda's eyes darted down in shame for being part of the cause. I sighed in agony and irritation.

"Look, I don't care who you are or how you know Ezra but _**this.**_" I gestured to all of them surrounding the entry point.

"Is not what s-he needs right now" I almost slipped on the gender of our friend. They don't know and now would a bad time to bring it up. I jolted as another body appeared beside as the door once again closed. Canditt appeared in my vision as I noted that Campbell had now vanished. I glanced at Canditt questionably.

"Contacts are off and he's sleeping again." I nodded as relief swam over me. One day that girl is going to give us all heart attacks. I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose. I turned back to face the other people.

"Look I know that you miss him and you want to see him but he's under too much stress to go over this now. Our main priorities are to get him healed enough to be on his feet and get out of here" they nodded, understanding the importance of Ezra healing and getting out of here before the stupid Imps caught on. _I can't believe I used to be one of them…_

"You go your way and we'll go ours for now, until the time is right we can't draw attention that we're here" they nodded, but their eyes glowed with sadness and despair. _All hell is going to rip loose once they find out Ezra's secret. _

(KANAN POV ) *TIME SKIP – TWO DAYS LATER*

I sighed again as I fell out of meditation. How can I focus when Ezra is alive? I groaned as I dragged a hand across my eyes. After all this time, he's alive! I can't even begin to understand how but I don't care, he's alive!

"Kanan?" I looked to see Hera walking into my room. I smiled up at her.

"Hey" she paused hesitantly before making her way over to my bed and sitting down with me, concern glowing in her eyes.

"How are you?" I sighed, looking away, around the room before back at her briefly.

"I'm happy, but-"she leaned in meet my gaze.

"But?" I pulled away as I ran a hand through my hair.

"I don't understand Hera, why did he hide from us? Why didn't he come home? What happened to the girl? We haven't seen once since this all went down, it's like she just vanished" _what if the empire got her?_ It was a long stretch, but still possible, but those guys hadn't mentioned she was in danger, or mentioned her at all.

"I know how you feel luv, everyone is confused and worried, but most of all – we're all scared. No one wants to lose Ezra again and we have no insight on what happened to the girl" I smiled half heartily at her, while she or anyone for now, can't give me answers at least she understands.

"Besides they did say they would keep contact on Ezra's current health" I sighed out loud in relief as the thought flooded back into my racing mind, calming me for the mean time to know that we would see Ezra again. Hera went to continue before the door buzzed again to reveal the others, I frowned.

"We got contact, they think it's time to move" I gasped as me and Hera exchanged glances before ducking out of my room and to the cockpit.

(EZRA POV)

I groaned as the voices grew louder, _come on, let me sleep. _

"We can't move her now, she's still weak"

"And we've been here too long! They're getting closer, all we need to do is get out of the city, and one of us can carry her. We need to go" I forced my eyes open again as I caught all four boys, standing around, arguing. I sighed; _can't men do anything without a woman?_

"Um, hey?" I raised my voice slightly as they all froze and caught me now sitting up.

"Don't I get a say in this?" they looked at each other, uneasiness shining through. I knew why they were like this and quite honestly I didn't want to do this either, after what happened only a few days ago (I think) I'm terrified of facing everyone. But we need to leave; we can't risk staying here any longer if what Canditt said is true.

"We need to go, as much as I hate to say this, we have to. If we have the chance now to do so, then take it" they lowered their heads, I frowned, this isn't what I want but we're all still alive, we can change this all for the better if we just keep going.

"Alright" I snapped my gaze to see Campbell agreeing verbally as the others nodded. I smiled, _there's my boys. _

"Then we best get moving" they smiled back before dodging off to pack up and take anything and everything we could take. Vyn walked over to me and bent down, smiling, he lifted up my old jacket. I grinned before reaching for it, time to get back in business.

*TIME SKIP – SEVERAL HOURS LATER/ LATE AT NIGHT*

I groaned as my stomach shifted again, the wound now extremely sore and fragile so to speak. The guys paused before I gave them the thumbs up and kept moving. My hands gripped my side and my blaster nervously, our shadows splashed onto the walls behind us by the illuminating moon above.

Canditt and Campbell covered the front, I stayed in the middle and Vyn and Koda came up the rear, holding the two bags stuffed full of all the supplies we took plus what I didn't have on me or wasn't wearing.

I could only manage my jacket (void of everything from before we even started the mission, all of it residing in my tower), pants, shoes, utility belt with my blasters and of course my hood. Vyn's shirt almost swarming me more than my jacket closed around me. I shivered again as another gust of ice cold wind blew past. The boys' halted as I bumped into Canditt. _What? _

"Here" Campbell moved over to me and slipped my arms through his jacket to leave him only in a grey, long sleeved shirt. I tried to protest but was cut off as he quickly done up the jacket and moved to the front again as we continued to move. I sighed and followed _no point in going off now; just wait until we get out_.

"Wait" he stopped and moved backwards gently as soft warm lights lit up the street ahead, _stormtroopers_. Campbell turned around and began backing up with the rest of us as we ducked away from the growing light before it stopped and seemed to settle in that one spot. Our eyes widened, the path was blocked. But we needed to go through that way! _**Dammit!**_

The comm beeped on my belt as I froze of the sudden light of electricity, everyone glanced at it before we heard static and then.

"_**\- you there?" **_ _Kanan! _I gasped. I looked around to see expressions of shock.

"He must be trying to find out where 'she' is" this then shortly lead to-

"Answer him!"

"We need help!"

"He doesn't know 'she' and Ezra is the same person" I tried to reason with them but to no avail, I groaned. This is about to get really messy. I couldn't switch back to male Ezra because I was injured and male Ezra doesn't have her comm.

"Yeah I'm here, miss me?" the guys laughed as I returned to normal with teasing again. I heard a sigh on the other end, it sounded relieved. I smiled.

"_**Where are you?**_" I rolled my eyes, _seriously Kanan? Where do you think I am? Come on, use those Jedi senses. _

"I'm on Hoth, where do you think I am?" I replied with sass. I rubbed my forehead before answering again.

"I'm with the guys, but here's the thing. Our pathway is blocked, we can't go back now and we don't have another pathway set to know where we'll end up." Silence sat heavy in the atmosphere before another answer came through.

"_**Is Ezra okay?**_" we were silent after that, a heavy weight buried in my chest as I felt a whole new pain grow in my stomach.

"Ezra is-"I swallowed hard, tears blurring over my vision, I sniffed and smiled.

"Ezra is fine" the boys looked at me with sorrow in their eyes. I smiled sadly.

"I promise" another collective of sighs came through the comm. I coughed after a moment's silence.

"Anyway, mind giving us a hand here?"

"_**What are your coordinates?**_" I handed the device to Campbell, who actually knew. As soon as I handed it off, pain screamed through my abdomen as I cried out and dropped to the ground. Panic insured as yells and shouts grew closer alongside the glowing warm light. Darkness seized my vision as the world dropped haphazardly around me. The boys lost it as we were forced to run back the other way, I somehow in the chaos settled in one of their arms.

"EZRA?! Oh gods, Ezra answer me!" I groaned as lights flashed wildly over my head, figures turned to blurs.

"Vynie?" I murmured through the thin strains of fabric pressed against my face. _What is going on?_

"Please Ezra, I need you to answer me now, tell me you're alright" I suddenly forced my eyes open to see the set out of another house, one unknown to me. I found Vyn's eyes and nodded, the world settling around me.

"I'm okay, what just happened?"

(KANAN POV – JUST AFTER CHAOS)

I stared at everyone, fear covering all of our expressions. A moment ago, one of the men was telling us the coordinates and then panic took over, the connection lost, but before it was a terrified scream reached through 'EZRA?! Oh god, Ezra-' the scream torn off, fear set in on our side.

"Ezra?" Sabine whispered, I turned to face her, tears glistening in her eyes, I swallowed and stood tall.

"Time's up, we go to the location and we find them. We bring Ezra home" they nodded, determination to finally bring our missing spectre home, to bring Ezra home.

"_Psst Kanan, over here_" Sabine waved us over to several firm footprints leading clearly off to the left. I nodded and we followed.

"AHH!" Zeb pulled his bo-rifle onto the person in front with a blaster aimed our way. I paused before recognition settled in. My hands shot out as I jumped between them both.

"WAIT!" several others appeared from the sides, light flashing to reveal us and them. Our shoulders sagged in relief as the 'attackers' were revealed to be our allies.

"You scared the life out of us!" Sabine hissed angrily. One stepped forward, red eyes blazing in anger as short strands of gold stuck out wildly on top of his head.

"We scared **you?** You scared the hell out of us! You weren't just chased by fifty bucket-heads!" Sabine looked ready to blow. I jumped in further to prevent another fight we did not need right now.

"Look, can we just get inside? What happened earlier? Is Ezra okay?" panic rose in my chest as I glanced around, to see three people currently MIA, Ezra, another guy and the girl.

"Ezra is fine, something – I don't know what triggered a severe amount of pain, but checking, s-he was under too much stress and his body lashed out at, him for not taking a break essentially. Now let's get inside" we rushed in quietly before meeting a dimly lit room, filled with two figures in the corner. Both appearing to be male, my breath hitched in my throat, _Ezra_.

One glanced up, cold grey eyes narrowing before looking back down the other person lying down *Ezra*. We watched in silence as they spoke in hushed tones before the grey eyed man nodded, stood up and walked over to us.

(VYN POV - JUST BEFORE GHOST CREW ENTERED )

"You need to rest" I pressed again as Ezra down right refused to even blink. I sighed irritably as I pinched the bridge of my nose. _There's got to be a way to get this girl to sleep_. I went to try again as the door buzzed open to reveal a whole group walking, namely the guys and Ezra's family. I glared at Campbell, _seriously, now?_ He glared back before I backed down for the sake of Ezra.

When I looked down her eyes darted to me in fear, her hands visibly shaking, I reached down and gently took hold of them as I leaned down.

"_Hey, it's okay, it's okay. Just relax" _she glanced up at me, her breaths slowing as her eyes finally drooped. I gently brushed some hair away from her face and pulled the blanket closer to her. I stood up and walked away from her now sleeping form and over to the others, an emotionless expression showing.

"_Whatever's going on here, better start explaining and keep your voice down because I finally got Ezra to sleep, most stubborn person you'll ever meet"_ the crew laughed softly, love showing through. They cared about her, they did. But she was my sister now and in this point of time, she came first. I sighed and glanced back at her almost completely still form.

"Come on, let's let h-him sleep" I nodded down the hall, before wondering down there with the rest of the guys, the crew once again slowly following.

Before we even reached the end room, the group broke into several speeding questions at once. I groaned in irritable agony. I turned around to face them.

"Look can we just get to room and figure out how we're getting out of this city since they have now seen us trying to leave and this area on complete and total lockdown" mouths closed, they silently nodded and followed.

"Okay then" Canditt closed the door as Campbell started.

"Any ideas?" the room shifted to a disappointing silence. _This is gonna take a while. _

(EZRA POV)

I groaned loudly as the floor vibrated beneath me. _Wait, vibrated?_ My eyes flashed open as I lurched forward in panic. Locking onto lights seeping from the outside through the small window blinder slits. My breath vanished as my eyes burned from the width of them opening. Tears followed shortly, forcing me to blink.

"_G-gu-uys" _I choked out desperately as voices emerged from the hall. They ceased before several soft padded footsteps spread out into the open, dark figures darting across the room, two raced to the sides of the door, while another two dropped down beside me. Their hushed whispers to breathe grasped my hearing as my heartrate lowered back to normal. I shook my head before standing up as they followed.

I jogged over to the window, peering through the slits. Group of at least 10 troops stood, surveying the building across from us before entering, my eyes widened before narrowing. I bounced from the window.

"Time's up, we gotta move" gasps filled the room as the ghost crew came view, I halted, frozen to spot as my electric glowing blue eyes locked with Kanan's illuminating stormy blue ones.

Fear and shock screamed at me through the force, I forced a weak smile before shouts and banging hit the tension filled the air, I broke the eye contact and ripped myself away towards my gear which had been removed hours earlier after we holed up in this place.

Everyone seemed glued to their spots before my sudden actions jolted them back to reality, the guys going forward to grab their gear as well and packing up our only supplies (some added from what we found here. As I clicked on my belt and shrugged my jacket, another one was forced on again, I hissed.

"_Dude!"_ my good hand shot out to catch Vyn on the shoulder, strained laughs reached the atmosphere around us.

"Shut up and wear it" he stalked away. I glanced over to catch several pairs of eyes watching before darting away after being caught by me. I cleared my throat as I nodded towards the back out the house.

The guys all nodded before grabbing everything and following to the back, scrambled footsteps fell backwards slightly as I walked by the crew, I kept my eyes trained on the hard surface the house was situated on. Watching it meet a wall, I turned my gaze up to a window, big enough for (surprisingly) even Zeb to fit through.

"I pointed to the guys first and hooked my thumb to the window, nodding they moved forward and pushed the window open and climbed up and over, taking the bags with them. I moved to follow suit before a gloved hands gripped my shoulder.

"…_.Ezra?_" I squeezed my shut in pain before shrugging the hand off. I titled my head ever so slightly to the right, speaking softly.

"We need to keep mov_ing"_ my voice cracked at the end once looked back. Faces of aghast, heartache and confusion filled my vision. I took a deep breath before jumping up and hooking my leg onto the window frame and then popping myself out the other end, four arms waiting to catch me as I landed.

Moments later, several more landings hit the ground, I winced as the boys took notice.

"Are you okay?" Koda bent down slightly to reach my view, I showed smile from my heartache as they nodded before wordlessly continuing forward, Koda's arm hooking with mine. I smiled gratefully up at him before an explosion rocketed through the air, I glanced back in horror as flames grew just inside the window of house we came from. I looked to the others.

"_Run_" Canditt rushed to swing me onto his back before sprinting ahead with everyone else. Shouts of protests and blaster shots followed us. My heart clenched in agony before I yelled.

"SPLIT!" all of us darted several different ways as we all vanished from the bucket-head's sights and our own. The last thing I remembered, Kanan looking at me in despair before turning a corner when I slipped into sleep from shock.

**Author's note – **

**Didja miss me!? I missed you, anyway. After all editing here is the long awaited chapter 8, now while I edited myself and I still missed some things I hope I did a good enough job for you guys, now IMPORTANT – you should go back read pretty much all of it, I'm not forcing you to but I added a lot more words, dialogue and facts into the chapters. Okay so cliffhanger here, sorry, I know how much these suck but I literally couldn't help it. Um I missed writing straight off from my head so badly, this was a hella fun chapter to write and I hope you like it, I hope everything makes sense and please let me know if something doesn't or I've missed something, it is greatly appreciated. Okay so I did research and Star wars wiki says Kanan has blue eyes, so I'm sticking with that and to give it something more, I made the description 'stormy'. Um not much else to say, also I have several things mentioned in the new author notes as well so be sure to at least read those. Um okay so reviews answers, I only do a few at a time here. – **

vbg1068 – your reviews made me laugh so hard, I loved them. Sorry for yet another cliffhanger but I'll be trying my best to get the next chapter out soon, but unfortunately may take a bit of time. Thank you for loving this story, I'm always so nervous of having to deal with hate, you made me smile, thank you.

Force sensitive – you seriously got my reasoning right of the bat, I was astonished, amazed and relived that someone finally did. You understood this perfectly. Thank you for your first line, I smiled there. It's nice to hear it in that sense. And no the reactions won't be too harsh on her but as you can clearly see, it's going to be a bit rocky starting off.

ArronGenerator Rex – thank you for understanding, it's well appreciated. I hope you like the results.

Felicity Dream – last of all, thank you fel (nickname) you have helped me so much with this story and provided so many ideas for me to use, you are an amazing person and I really hope you like the work I put into editing and everything else. Let me know if there's anything I need to still fix anywhere else or here. I can't thank you enough, I hope you enjoy what I have written.

**Also to the latest reviewer, they know who they are, I posted an answer to your review in chapter 6 I think. Look there please, enjoy guys! Xx **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Distant sirens echo in my ear as a small crackle of electricity sparks near; I force to drone it out before a voice persists.

"_Hey wake up_" my ears flinched at the sudden sound near them. I groaned before pushing away the source of the noise.

"_I'm up now shut up_" pushing myself into a loosely based sitting position; I opened my eyes to catch sight of Canditt sitting across from me. I looked around to find unfamiliar and unrecognisable settings. Pain glows in my stomach, _ouch. _

"_Where is everyone?_" the last thing I remember, _Kanan. _

"_Not too sure, but I'm guessing to find our own way out by ourselves, can't risk giving the Imps bigger targets as a group_" I nodded, fair point there.

"_So any ideas?_" he bangs his fist against his knees, close to his chest, his eyes scanning the dirt as if for an idea to form in it. He glances back at me and shrugs.

"_Nothing yet exactly, just follow any pathway and avoid being shot_" good enough, no one likes being shot. I pause in thought as my last memories flash through my sleep deprived mind. My eyes squeezed shut in pain before opening them to face Canditt.

"_Kanan, the others…._" I choked out, he smiled sadly at me.

"_They're fine, wouldn't stop asking for you through the comm from what I heard, I didn't answer_" I sighed, running my hand gently over my face before resting just over my mouth. I lower my gaze away, out into the streets.

"_I've got a lot of explaining to do"_ he murmurs in agreement. Moving to continue, my panic flares as a blanket drapes itself around me, I squint up at the street lights to catch Canditt standing under them, his hand stretched out towards me.

I take it hesitantly, unsure of his current thoughts or plan. I yelp as he pulls me carefully into his arms. The blanket now swarmed around me like a cocoon.

"_Rest, I'll wake you later"_ realisation dawns over me, he wants me to sleep while he starts walking. I want to protest but after everything my body has endured in the last several days, I guess a little sleep couldn't hurt anyone, the idea of resistance sucks now.

I smile sleepily as my eyes rest to almost complete close, soft warmth spills over me. A shout of shock and several more voices enter, a figure, darkened by the warm light, fans over me as I fight against the current of sleep, _what's going on? What's happening?_

"_-okay, keep moving. Wake- later"_ I twist in heavy slumber, my eyes half lidded, going to a close as I finally caved in. Dark stormy eyes pierce through my last look of vision before black climbs over.

"_Kanan"_ I'm out cold before I hear an answer.

(VYN POV ) *TIME SKIP – UNKNOWN YET*

The dull, faded light glows in the darkness. The so called _phantom_ holds all of us, the twi'lek up front driving with the other two humans standing near, the Lasat almost bending over them in an attempt to fit. Canditt, Campbell, Koda and me basically huddling up the back on the floor, Ezra passed out in Canditt's arms. The only things separating the two groups are the three bags of our so-called supplies.

I groaned in cramped agony, unable to move without shifting something or someone, both Canditt and my shoes overlapping, I'd rather Ezra stayed asleep. I have no clue where we are going except for some kind of rendezvous with a droid. I glanced over to Campbell, who remained silent ever since we found Canditt and Ezra.

She's exhausted, she can't take much more of this, any more of this and it might cause physical trauma to her healing wound. I'm amazed that she hasn't reopened it yet.

Looking away, it doesn't take a genius to figure that we're all worried about her, especially the other guys, but they haven't once attempted to ask anything about her or go near her. Can't be too surprised there, they don't even know she lost her memory of them or that she was ever a girl or even alive, that'll take some damage to them.

One of them, Kanan I believe it was, trained her as his padawan for a Jedi, to lie about her gender and then seemingly vanish like she did to them; I don't have to know anything to know he's hurting. He would have been the closest bond she had, the confrontation can't end well.

I paused in mid-thought when a sudden, low key groan sounded from Ezra, who in turn moved to shift into another position, more to her subconscious liking. Another shift of movement came from the front, where I saw Kanan's head turn back slightly before ignoring Ezra and leaning down to talk to the Twi'lek. I growled, if he really cared about her he wouldn't ignore her, strain or not. She's his padawan and he's her family.

I turn to speak out at him before a sudden stop lurches several of us forward. We turn confusedly towards the front to see we're 'parked' right next to a huge communications tower, recognition sparks in my memory, the towers that holds our families.

The door behind us clicks open to reveal an old, scrapped up orange and grey droid. A nudge from behind us pushes us into gear as we climb up and out of the shuttle and into a small hallway of a ship. Ezra groans again in discomfort, her lightly paled face twists in pain. A small gasp sounds from behind me, _Kanan_.

We watched as her electric blue eyes gently spark open to meet our eyes. She pales even further and squirms back further into Canditt's arms, away from view. I looked back to see the crestfallen faces of her family. They think she's hiding because she doesn't want to be near them, because she's afraid of them, but she's afraid of what they'll say to her.

"I have a little caterpillar here" Canditt sung jokingly before 'whack' reaches his cheek. Ezra's face burning bright red.

"You'll be as colourful as a butterfly if you keep talking" she grumbles out at him. We laugh at her personality shining back through, even the crew behind us smiles. Canditt places her down to stand up on her own, before catching her as her legs quickly gave out from cramps and almost no late use of them.

"I'm okay, I'm okay" steadying herself, she pushed away from Canditt.

"Stop holding me" she spat out at Canditt in a way that makes you laugh, well I did anyway. Her electric eyes hardened as she stood up tall, before hissing as she clutched her abdomen and fell backwards again, straight into Canditt's arms. The room fell silent at the sudden act of pain.

She looked around and I'm pretty sure she caught the same look processing around all of us, despair and worry. She looked away for a brief moment, still holding herself. I watched as she took a deep breath and pushed away from Canditt, to half sag against the wall and half stand tall. Campbell moved over to her before her hand presented some distance in between. She raised her gaze to us, the blue in them now darkened as rings began to visibly make them known around her eyes.

"Come on, we should be going up the tower now. Where your families are" that couldn't have sounded more awkward if she tried. But nonetheless she still moved away with us towards seeing our families again.

(3RD POV)

The ghost crew, stood there in silence as they watched the unfamiliar guys and Ezra walk away. Still processing everything they had learned in the past 24 hours, that the girl and Ezra was the same person, she was there for so long. Is that why he- she hid from them? Because she was a girl, why hadn't she just told them? But then again, the crew stood silent, wondering what would have happened if she had told them, how would they have reacted?

She cowered from them, she was afraid. The thought nearly broke them, was she afraid of them? What they thought of her? They all knew, no matter what they were all still family, you don't leave your family behind.

"Come on, we should catch up, figure out our next plan" Kanan spoke out carefully then following down where the group had disappeared to, slowly the rest joining him.

"Hey kid you alright?" Ezra's eyes widened in shock before snapping at to glare at Koda in agitated shock, shocked, Koda backed away over to a small herd of children who quickly turned their attention back to him and swarmed him to the ground. 4 girls and 2 boys dividing, she smiled at the sight, remembering her parents and their family, she looked down to her bandaged stomach, thinking that maybe one day she could have that too.

A stupid thought she recognised but it never killed the hope maybe one day she could hold a little boy or girl in her arms, keep them safe and have everyone know that they were hers. She sighed in blissful thought, what she'd give to have that.

"Ezra?" her view turned.

(EZRA POV)

I looked up to see the others standing the doorway, I looked away quickly. I know I have to face them but honestly how can I?

"Hey" Campbell came into my vision, a small smile graced his features as one did for me too.

"_Hey_" I whispered, my voice tired and underused. Remember what I said about sleep? I still want it.

"Thank you" I nodded, I followed across the room to find Lanae, his wife, leaning into a well-worn chair as a little girl lay on her lap, her swollen belly demonstrating itself as pillow for the girl.

"Because of you, I'm not going to miss them now" I understood, being a trooper tore him away so much, now he was actually going to be there to meet his new child.

"Wanna be the godmother?" my eyes widened in shock as I spun to face him, a lazy smile stood there while tears blurred in my eyes. I nodded feverishly before launching myself into his arms. I cried silently into his shoulder, small pats ran down my back for the next several moments. Silence echoed around us, as if no one had a single clue what just happened and like they had heard every single word.

"_Thank you"_ he laughed, pulling away and looking into my eyes, tears glistening.

"_No_, thank you. Without you we'd still be back at that force forsaken compound and away from our families and we'd never have met you" I choked out a laugh before hugging him again, cheers and laughs flew off around us as my back thudded with several joiners. Things are going to be okay.

*TIME SKIP – SEVERAL HOURS*

I backed away as everyone continued to play and laugh. I made my way outside to the railing; the wind blew against my blue hair, flying back in mid-air, the loose tangle and knots finally breaking and flying free. Only small braids scattered through my hair remained. A throat cleared behind me and I fought the urge to jump and scream. Instead I turned back slightly and raised a brow. The person moved closer to make him known. A lump formed in my throat, _Kanan_.

"Hi" a single word as he approached me, leaning on the railing. I swallowed.

"Hi" the silence between us nervous and edgy. I sighed, a chance was presenting itself, and he wanted to know, to understand.

"Look Kanan, I-" a small speck of a human showed in the distance, growing closer to the towers, their white armour giving them away, my eyes widened.

"Get down!" I ripped Kanan out of sight with me; I looked again catching the same person, _SHIT!_

"Look I need to you get everyone out of here while I buy some time got it? Good" I took off over to the ladder.

"EZRA!" I stopped, a memory flashing in my mind.

"_Almost there"_ _I reached out to him with my free hand, just a bit more. Then in a second I was torn away from him and falling._

"_**EZRA!**_"

I blinked as reality shook through me hard, I couldn't stop, I needed to stall. There were children here, families. They're not losing it too. I ignored Kanan and slid down the ladder at a frightening pace. The wind gushing past me until I landed on the ground and walked towards the man, my eyes narrowed.

"I see you lived" I scoffed, irritation running through. He knew who I was.

"And I can see you didn't, what a shame" I spat out hand dropped down to grip my lightsaber underneath my jacket. The ground moved with distant padding of feet moving towards the ghost, his eyes darted over to them as the steps halted in their path. I growled.

"You go near them and-"

"What? Hit me?" he mocked bitterly. I hissed at him dangerously.

"_Try __**me!**_" I moved forward, closer as I unhooked the saber from my belt. A sharp breath of intake went off, _Kanan_. The commander froze in his step as my weapon became noticeable.

"_Afraid now?"_ I snarled at him, itching to blast him with an energy bolt.

"**No**_" _a blaster shot wrenched forward past me, singeing my hair. I stood in shock when panicked screams rose up from behind me. My expression darkened and with a scream I shot several blasts forward, forcing him to ditch backwards. I turned around and glared at everyone.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" they tore away onto the ship for safety. More blasts moving towards them, I yelled, igniting my blade and dashing forward with blue glowing next to me. I swung at him, coming dangerously close to him. _I have had ENOUGH of you!_

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" I screeched, pain screaming across me, I ignored it and advanced closer to him before sharp pain tore through me and I went flying back. I looked down to see a small knife buried in the side of waist. I groaned as I ripped it out. A scream echoed from behind me as he took aim on them again, I looked to see the next aim falling directly onto the heart of Lanae, _no!_

Wordlessly I jumped up, only just bouncing the trajectory. I watched in horror as it made contact with Lanae's right arm. _**NO!**_ Campbell look back at me with horror clean across his face, tears grew in my eyes before anger pulsed through, my vision turned red.

"Aw you failed" his voice sneered at me, darkness grew more.

"But I won't, I will not MISS!" I screamed at him, before speeding forward right at him. I swung my blade down to cut off his shoulder pad, doing no damage to him. Falling back in fear, he watched as I stood over him in horror. _Good, he should be afraid. _

"EZRA!" I fell still, the red now vanishing and fading away.

"Ezra" I spun around to find Kanan gently approaching me, tears spilled over as I looked around, the burning white shoulder armour shining in the grass, several feet from the dropped Empire blaster. My breaths were short and distorted. My lightsaber clicked off, I flung it a couple feet away, my hands shaking in shock. _No, please no._

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay." Kanan walked straight up near me, his eyes also wet with unshed tears. He gripped my hand softly. I leaned against him heavily before I begun to drop. His arms swung out to catch me and pull me in.

"Shhh, shhh" his free hand ran through my hair, I cried as he did so.

"Let's go home" nodding, I pushed away over to my deactivated lightsaber.

"You missed" I froze as a gun pointed itself to my neck, fear glowered inside of me but remained hidden to him. My expression dropped blank.

"You are coming with me" I followed him walking backwards, having no other choice. Kanan's eyes trailed along, still frozen in place. _We forgot him_.

"And I'll be taking this" he ripped the saber from my hand and hooked onto his utility belt. I swallowed and spoke.

"Kanan go, get out of here" no reaction from either.

"Kanan GO!" I yelled at him, jolting from his frozen state, he ran. I watched as he did and then watched the ghost take off. _I'm so sorry Kanan. _

"_Now you're mine"_ my vision went black.

**Author's note- **

**Hi guys, so you pretty much hate me right now, am I right? I just gave you another cliffhanger; trust me I'd be going up the wall. But I decided that being unfair and irritating, I'm not going to post this until I have chapter 10 too, so you can go straight on to it. I'm writing this note on the 22/06/2015 and I officially finished this chapter on the 20/06/2015. So lets see the difference between. I'm only a thousand words or so into the next chapter and aim to have it done by the end of this week.**

**Moving on, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, my imagination thrived here though I feel bad for how it ended, you know what I noticed going back? Vyn and Ezra have a lot of interaction, especially family wise, Vyn views as family. I had not realised I did that! So yeah, you sorta meet the families here and get some real interaction with Kanan and Ezra! Yay! Lot of stuff happened in this chapter, I hope you kept up.**

Ms. Rhianna Grayson-Wayne – okay so I messaged you and everyone can thank you for the great idea of summarising, I will be doing this from now on and I hope they are good, you just have to wait a bit for me to get time to do them, hope you like this chapter!

Guest – thank you so much! I woke up to see that and I smiled so much! I am very sorry for the cliffhanger and for that I have the next chapter for you to go on to right now to see the happy ending! Hope you like it!

Kaida Fury – thank you! I always wonder if what I'm doing is good, nothing rally like this before so I had to write this, I hope my chapters keep pleasing you, you used the term amazing! That's amazing! I hope you like this chapter and the next one. Xx

**Okay and that's the end of review answers, I need to go now to work and write this so bye! **


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER ten

*VYN POV*

The deafening silence was crushing me, it could have been hours since we took off but I wouldn't know, I wouldn't care. All I can focus on is that we took off without Ezra, Kanan ran aboard but Ezra didn't. Campbell reappeared from the med bay, continuing to some crates and hunching down on them, I waited for a reaction, a plan, something. But he just sat there in silence, not even daring to look back, rage burned in me before I finally had enough and snapped.

"Are we really just going to sit and here do nothing!? We just lost Ezra!" no one moved, Campbell stood still. I growled, walking up and shoving him forward. His head banged against the wall until he spun around to me, his eyes narrowed at me, anger glowering in them.

"What is your problem?!" I snarled.

"WHAT IS YOURS?!" I screamed back, my face flushed with anger. I watched him move to retaliate but I wasn't done, not by a long shot.

"We just lost Ezra! The same person who saved our asses before and our families as well now!" I held the rest in, waiting for a response. What I heard was not what I could ever imagine him ever saying to us.

"SO?!" I fell back in shock, I looked away. I stood still for moment before-

"So – she is family, she saved us and our families. She almost died once, do you want to see it happen permanently?" I grounded out at him. I wanted to scream at him, he was 24 and I was 18, I had nobody and he had everything.

"Lanae-"that is it!

"IS ALIVE! Ezra saved her! Yeah we all saw that her deflecting that bolt sent it to her am. Have you ever thought of where the original trajectory was? It could have killed one of us! She was stabbed! Ezra is HURT! What is wrong with you?!" I huffed over, all energy gone from shouting. My heart hurting from knowing that after finally getting a family, I lost whole chunk of it in one hit, the rest falling apart again with it. The room hung in silence, I laughed bitterly.

"Weren't you the one who called her family? Now she's the only family I've got left and I'm not willing to lose her, my life be forfeited or not" I walked away from them and climbed the ladder leading to the 'living-room'. I dropped to the seat beside me, exhaustion running through. Now what?

Blurred lines and shapes circled me, my sight slowly coming back, I yawned as my back straightened while I sat up. A hand shot out from behind and clamped down on my shoulder, lunging me forward, swinging my arms everywhere.

"Whoa! Calm down" Kanan came into view, he took the seat next to me.

"Thank you" I looked at him from the side. His eyes were dull, pain echoed in them, I can't begin to understand what he's going through. He had her and lost her, more than once.

"I heard you defending Ezra. But I don't want this to tear you apart, I know how it feels to have no one because for a long time that was me. He, he has a family and when we have something to lose, it can break us when we almost do. Don't be mad at your friend, he's trying to hold it all together when he's being given every reason not to, we all are" and with that he left. Smartass.

I sighed, _dammit_. I launched myself and proceeded to climb back down the ladder into the quiet room of people. Lanae stood by a hunched over position Campbell. Kaleen saw me and ran over to him, pulling his shirt and prompting him to turn around to me. I waved at him awkwardly.

"Look I'm sorry about what I said" I spoke, catching the tired lines under his eyes and dull light of them too.

"I don't have a wife or a kid and I didn't think about how much that scared you, and then losing Ezra again." He nodded at the thought. Everyone stood around, watching us for a move, I hate this.

"Can we just forget that now?" I pushed out. He paused for a second before smiling and shaking my hand. I breathed in relief.

"Now what?" Lanae called, we faced her. Kaleen hid behind her.

"Now we find Ezra and teach him what it truly means to be afraid" Campbell growled out, I smirked, a Jedi is one thing but all of us? He better start running.

(EZRA POV) * EARLY NIGHT TIME*

Pain exploded in my mouth as another gloved fists made contact with my face. More red hit the ground from my lips. I chuckled dryly, if he thinks he'll get anything from me this way, time to start hitting himself.

"You'll talk" unlikely. I doubled over again from another kick to the stomach, I'm amazed I'm still conscious after this but I suppose anything is possible here.

"I'd rather die" he snorted and walked away, his ugly bald head blocking my view, why he saved it all off I have no clue but if he hadn't I would have. I groaned in pain, the blood loss slowly affecting my ability to think straight and surely sit straight too. I can't take much more of this, half of my original wound gushing again from the previous knife cutting through. I get through one thing and another comes. Can't catch a break can I these days?

"Ugh" I passed out.

(3rd POV) * CLOSE TO MIDNIGHT*

"I can't believe it, we finally got OUT of the city and now you want to go back IN?" the two boys stood side by side, looking at each other briefly before nodding.

"Yup" Campbell.

"That's pretty much it" Vyn. Groan fell out from the other two.

"Look" Campbell spoke, moving forward alongside Vyn.

"That's exactly where we know he has Ezra" Vyn took over after Campbell started.

"Where else would he take her? There's nowhere left" Campbell finished off.

"Her home" Koda answered, catching on. Canditt sighed in agony but understood, this was personal, and they couldn't risk waiting.

"We have to go get her now" everyone agreed, minus the families, who remained the 'living-room', away from this all. The ghost crew stood in their seats while the guys held against the walls around them. Kanan sat there, taking all this in. being the last person to see her, being so close to having her safe and finally going back to normal. He still had the final say. Everyone looked to him, expressions or worry and fear. He nodded.

"Alright"

*ONLY AN HOUR OR TWO LATER*

"Come on, hurry!" feet scattered across the ground, through dark pathways leading roadblocks of all kinds, from cement to simple wooden and tape crossed ones. Curses and mutters of irritation entered the extremely palpable air. A singular droid rolled up behind the huge group of people, ready for shocking anyone for it's favourite past time.

"Come on this way!" the leader hushed back to everyone behind him. Turning a corner, the figures revealed to be the ghost crew and the ¾ guys that now counted Ezra as family. Only Canditt, Koda and Vyn ran along, Campbell stayed behind to act as their getaway driver, so to speak.

"Up ahead!" they moved closer to reach an old abandoned house, Ezra's home from her childhood.

"You sure she's in there?" a muffled scream burst out from it. Kanan growled dangerously, his eyes narrowed in restrained anger.

"I'm sure" a few hands signals followed and everyone spread out around the outside of the house. Kanan and Zeb stood by the door with Vyn and Koda on one side near a window and Canditt and Sabine on the other. Chopper stood by the door as well, hacking it to get in, Hera had stayed behind as well with Campbell to give cover just in case when leaving. The air was eerily silent, no movement sounded from inside.

"NOW!" the door opened but before anyone could make a move, they froze, each of their hearts leaping into their throats as their breaths caught. Brusied, bloodied and beaten, Ezra kneeled before them at gun point in front of the commander, oblivious to them.

"_Just __**kill me**__" _her voice cracked on the end.

(EZRA POV) *SEVERAL MINUTES EARLIER*

"You think they care about you, how they will come to save you. Stupid girl" the idiot scoffed under his breath as he paced around the room again.

"Where are they now? Hmm? Gone, not because they told you to run but you caused the death of someone, you 'fell to the _dark side_' why would they want you?" I bit back another smart remark as the words kicked my already scarred heart. _It's not true and you know it Ezra._ I repeated over and over as my mantra, he's a bastard and he'll do anything, he's _**desperate. **_

I blocked him as he pressed for answer to his obviously rhetorical questions.

"ANSWER ME!" a scream tore from my mouth unwillingly as he swung his blaster across my abdomen again, no doubt leaving yet another bruise. I breathed heavily until he pulled back on my hair harshly to bring me eye to eye, I grunted in pain but stayed silent. He glared long and hard 'till he drew a datapad of sort, a video played across it. I watched in horror as the day's earlier battle took place up until he shot at Lanae, but instead of hitting her arm, it glowed on her chest as she fell. Tears spilled over in agony. _No, no! I-I saved her! S-she's al-ive! NO!_

"She's dead and it's your fault, you deflected it from only injuring on them and now she's dead along with her unborn child, you murdered them" he sneered at me.

"N-no-o" I choked out desperately, unable to believe what I saw.

"You're a murderer!" he grounded out at me, shock ran through with horror, _I killed them, they're dead and I killed them. I'm a murderer. _He let go and I fell forward the ground, kneeling, tears streamed down my cheeks as everything vanished around me.

"_Just __**kill **__me" _I whispered, I'd rather die than turn to the dark side or hurt my family any more than what I have. I knew that what was he was trying to do, had been for hours. I closed my eyes as my skin felt the hot piercing burn of the blaster warming up to meet me. _I still win, you asshole. _

"NO!" my head snapped up in shock as the room burst open with pretty much the whole of both crews. My eyes watered, _they came back. _A blast flew right past me, snapping me away from my thoughts. I jerked to the side, hitting the ground with a pain ridden thud. _Ow._

"EZRA!" a voice screamed at me through the chaos before Kanan appeared, his blaster pistol at the ready in his hand. Tears billowed once again as they tumbled over down my face. My hands at some point were freed so I through them out just he caught me, pulling right to his chest. Shouts and blasts flew around us as I sat there crying in his arms, the emotional strain worn too thin on me to show the side of me I never did.

"It's okay, I got you and we're leaving" I grabbed his hand when he started pulling for the exit, suddenly seeing everyone dashing out and calling back us. I froze when I realized they were shouting warnings, only Kanan wasn't hearing them. The hairs on my neck stood up from hearing a blaster load up. Before I processed it, I took Kanan's pistol and fired back, sending the other blast to the roof. Horror spread through as I saw the commander fall to the ground, motionless. _No, please god no. NO!_

(KANAN POV)

I felt Ezra let go of my hand as she dropped to her knees, I turned around and found the commander, dead. His blaster right next to him, still smoking from a blast, realisation dawned on me, _she fired to protect me. _I moved closer as the sight of tears coming dangerously close to spilling over grew in my view. I could feel the despair and shock noly rise in her. Taking a risk, I kneeled down before her.

"Ezra, Ezra look at me" she glanced up at me, pain and fear glowed in her features.

"None of this is your fault, you protected me and you had no choice, okay?" she nodded numbly, standing up with me.

"K-kan-an" she mumbled, I faced again in confusion before she fell backwards.

"EZRA!" I jolted forward to catch her, her breaths now fair but few.

"We have to go now" before anyone found us here.

**Author's note**

**Hi, so I updated chapter 9 about an hour ago and I just finished this chapter like 5 mins ago. I think this one could be better, especially with the ending here but I guess that adds to it? You know how obviously they would be strained no matter what still. Also I watched 'the siege of lothal' and of course it was amazing but the minister's death almost killed me, un-goddamn-fair! Sadly though life goes on, so I actually started writing future chapters the other day and if any of you have a idea or ideas for future parts of this story please tell me as I would love to be able to fit them in and make you guys feel more involved (it's fun). I lost my muse for this story for this week so that slowed me down, I'm going to give her a name right now, her name is Cara, Cara is my muse for this story, my second muse. I have another muse for a different story not up yet but I hope to have up soon, his name is Jukoll and one more muse for a story I will post after I finish this while I work on the next, so I can upload that weekly while I work on the ext instalment for this one, her name is Myra. I probably sound really weird here, don't worry that's normal. **

**Anyway moving on, after next week I will have a lot more free time in my schedule to write or I plan to, but if things come up then this will have to take sideline, sorry. Okay so you might not be pleased with waiting so long for updates but I honestly wanted to give you guys a happy ending for this adventure here, don't worry about this cliffhanger, I'll give you guys a rest, Ezra is fine but due to injury and shock she's, well, gonna be asleep for a while so I'm not sure how the next few chapters will pan out just yet. Things are going to heat up for sure. Okay with finally seeing the premire for swr season 2, I know that Ezra's house burned. I would guess, it was somehow fixed but has basically nothing in it. Moving onto review answers. **

lchichi05 – thank you, I grinned like an idiot here. The reassurance for this fanfic is always welcomed and greatly appreciated. I'm glad you still love this story, even when I should move my butt more often to write and some chapters can still suck pretty bad, thanks xx

**okay so I'll shut my mouth here and go, I hope you enjoyed this chapters and consider everything I just said, bye! xx**


	11. Chapter 11 - Recovering and Waking up

Chapter eleven

The crew were silent, a man was dead, Ezra unconscious and injured. Campbell's hands gripped the steering wheel dangerously tight, a tight frown twisted in his expression. He glanced back, Kanan sat in a corner, Ezra held cautiously in his grip, her face a blank canvas, void of the smile they had all come to love too much.

"What happened?" they stayed silent, Vyn leaned down. Campbell's eyes widened in shock, unwanted tears formed in the corners of his exhausted eyes. Daring to take another look back, a lightly bloodied shirt rested onto of Ezra, it didn't take a genius to know it was Vyn's, whose jacket stayed zipped but didn't hide the bare chest underneath. No one dared to move or speak after what had happened.

"Now what?" the ghost crew shared knowing looks, debating then agreeing.

"Contact them" Hera nodded, the boys looking at them in confusion but stood silent, knowing they'd find out soon.

(CAMPBELL POV) *SOMETIME LATER*

I watched as people ran left and right, tending to us, to Lanae, to Ezra. I sighed, _Ezra_. She was held off in another room, suited for her and her recovery, I remember watching the panic ensure once we reached here, wherever we are that is. I saw a Togruta earlier – never thought I would. A lightsaber hanged from her belt, _a Jedi?_ I'm not honestly too sure on that fact.

But I can't forget was the look on Kanan's face, fear, caution and the dying need to be with Ezra the whole way. He was damn persistent on not leaving her too, I couldn't stop laughing or the rest of the guys either, in silence that is. If it wasn't for what Ezra told us I seriously would have thought-

"Hey" I looked up from my thoughts to see the others standing there, I smiled and walked off with them.

_Maybe. _

(3rd PERSON POV)

Kanan sat in silence, leaning against the wall. A figure appeared the doorway, her green eyes glowing in the dark.

"Kanan, luv" she called, his attention switched to her. She stepped forward.

"You need to rest" Kanan shook his head and pulled away, a frown growing.

"I can't, if she wakes up-"

"I'll come get you" Kanan sighed in agony, after everything. He needed to know and the only person who had the answers to his questions was Ezra. He looked her, messy blue hair sprayed out on the bed, tucked away from his features. He couldn't believe it, all this and he never noticed, she was his padawan – why hadn't he noticed?

"Rest" caving in, Kanan ventured away from the room. Hera watched him leave and smiled, she could only wonder if –

"Captain Syndulla, Commander Sato has requested your presence" she nodded and left, her thoughts cut short. She glanced back at the distancing figure of Kanan, _maybe_. She smiled and continued on her path.

This continued for two weeks on end. The guys refusing to leave until Ezra was conscious and safe, always hovering near her room. Kanan vanished from there only when he was needed. But to his luck, almost every time he was gone, the cameras would catch her vaguely waking up for only a moment but fall back asleep before anyone came. The boys joked she was screwing with everyone.

No one could honestly take much more of it, they wanted her to wake up but it seemed like Ezra didn't want to. The guys agreed to actually wake her up and get her up on her feet finally.

"Okay, so we go in there and wake her up _**gently**_, okay?" everyone nodded to Canditt's instructions. Most were wringing their hands together or something of the sort, nervous of what they were planning to do.

"Come on" the door slid open to reveal-

"Guys?" an exhausted and dishevelled looking Ezra standing in the middle of the room. All the boys were dead silent, eyes widened in shock with most their mouths hanging open. She was up, she was seriously up and standing right in front of them, dark navy blue hair tumbled down in messy and tangled waves to mid back, electric blue eyes glowed at them in the dull lighting of the cramped room. Confusion and fear was written across her tired features.

Campbell smiled in relief, and before Ezra could comprehend anything in her sleep-induced haze, he moved forward and pulled her into a soft, warm hug. On her side, tears were blurring Ezra's vision from shock of the hug and relief she had not lost part of her family.

"I'm sorry" her muffled voice croaked through his shirt, Campbell could laugh so lightly, she wasn't even sure if he had.

"You have the weirdest bed hair" someone snorted from behind them, Ezra yanked away with a bruising blush as she desperately tried to flatten her untamed hair. The boys laughed.

"Nah we're messing you, its fine" her face took a different shade of red as her fists met with Koda's stomach, resulting in a not-so manly squeak. Campbell laughed louder this time.

"Alright let's get out of here, I'm assuming you have some place to be?" Koda wiggled his eyebrows through the obvious pain. Ezra nodded vigorously then took to barging out. Quite a stance too, baggy grey pants and a thick and warm, long sleeved orange shirt. Not to mention the numerous tangles and curls of dark blue gliding down her back.

The boys grinned as they took off behind her, people immediately jumping out of her way as she flew past on bare feet. Vyn jumped ahead through a door, followed by several shouts and yells before silence. Ezra stood in front of the door, gripping her hands nervously as she gazed up fearfully at the hard, cold metal. Canditt nudged her forward with a reassuring loped smile. The doors slid open.

"Turn around" four figures froze as well as a droid (sort of), turning around slowly in shock to find Ezra standing there, a complete sleep deprived wreck but shyly smiling at all of them. Silence stood still before a series of loud and fast beeps rang out when a certain droid rammed forward to her, almost taking her down.

"It's good to see you too Chopper" Ezra laughed breathlessly, bending down to his level, a ghost of a tired smile appearing, unfortunately this did not go unnoticed as she hissed under her breath in small pain. Bandages and rest only doing so much for her body.

"Ezra" a familiar tone called out, the rest darted forward to her, more the girls than the boys. Pulling her up and into a hug. Ezra stood frozen for a moment, green lekku filling her vision, tears clouded her view further as her arms gratefully wrapped around Hera as much as she could. Cheers exploded in the room, laughter followed when Ezra pulled out from under, more of her hair fuzzing up even more.

"OI! I need to fix my hair!" her hands flew up to it when her reflection entered her sight.

"You said it was fine!" her fists wailed down on Koda's stomach, a second 'manly' squeak followed, everyone laughed at the sudden act of happy violence.

"I see you are making a steady recovery" Ezra hesitated at the sound of a new voice, Ahsoka. She spun around wobbly to face her, tanned skin tinting pink. Ezra laughed awkwardly, finding it hard to actually look up at the Togruta.

"Uh, yeah" she spat out. Canditt and Koda snickered behind, her glare turning at them said for them to do otherwise.

"Wanna go round 2" she warned, the two backed down. Meanwhile Kanan stood in silence, she was finally awake and seemed to be recovering quite well but, there was a lot she needed to explain. He cleared his throat and the commotion vanished, the guys moving back into their own group, pushing Ezra as a standalone while she faced them silently.

"I think we need some time to talk to Ezra privately" Zeb, Sabine and Hera stood by him. Everyone nodded and fell back into their routines and jobs. Ezra and the two groups that now claimed family walked out from the room, crossing corridors to reach the Ghost and diving inside. Each knowing of the frantic and desperate argument awaiting them inside.

**Author's note**

**So I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry for that, I've just had a lot of things going on these days, but I'll try to keep up. I can't seem to have timed updates, I just update when I can, except for last time because it was too cruel to leave you with that kind of cliffhanger. Next chapter things are going to heat up for sure, that and I just felt like staying in 3****rd**** POV here, don't know why. Moving on review answers.**

RadioActiveRebel – a few days? This has been going for a few months (imma sassy ;) ) anyway, I am keeping girl Ezra, you don't have to like it I just ask for no hate here. Everyone adds their own little something (weirdness) to fanfiction/world and I guess starting off, this is mine.

Kaida Fury – I got up one morning and this was virtually the first thing I saw and I was amazed and really happy, I'm really happy that you love it this much, so if (keyword – if) I actually go ahead with Ezran, would you still be happy with this? I hope you love this chapter to and future reference no more reading on couches ;). See you next chapter.

**Okay and that's chapter 11 and my author's note to follow, couple more things before I go. I have a DeviantArt account – this link is in my profile, I only have two pics up so not much, give me some ideas on what to draw for the future. I am open for ideas for future chapters in this story, like adventures and conflicts etc. I already have a few planned and new characters to bring in. don't be silent! I want hear these ideas, I will try my absolute best to put them in. also to one reader, she suggested for chapter summaries, I will be working on these on the side and have a one chapter full of them, they'll just take a while – this was a great idea for this fanfic so if you have more ideas like these please tell me, I want to include you guys more. **


	12. Chapter 12 - The Fight

CHAPTER 12

Everyone was silent, pacing through 'till they all reached the common room, the boys relaxing around Ezra, slanting against the walls or standing tall but their stances proved otherwise. The ghost crew resembled them, closer to the cockpit and grouped together. Ezra sighed in silence, knowing that no one held the ability in this moment to move forward with this so she proceeded to make the first move.

"What do you want to know?"

**(EZRA POV****)**

I stared at them all agitated, waiting for an answer, they called me here anyway. I thought it was never going to happen until Sabine moved forward with one.

"Why?" I smiled crookedly at her, most likely ticking her off, I can see it in her eyes, but it's been a while and the nice Ezra they met earlier can burn in hell if they know who I really am.

"Why I didn't come home I'm assuming" I lolled out, amusement ringing in my tone. They nodded, I shook my head smiling almost, on the inside I was terrified but since when did I give myself away on purpose?

"_Weeeeell" _I dragged out humourless enough.

"Falling out of a spaceship and at one point landing on your head does not do wonders for your memory" everyone's eyes widened in shock. I snorted in high declaration of _'I don't care right now' _

"But y-you got your mem-memory b-ack, why would you do that?!" Sabine shouted, the visible frustration boiling over. I sighed, my eyes darting to the walls only they held no answers for either of us.

"I was doing my job" I finalised in a low voice, if they can't see what I'm saying right now then I'm not sure I know them anymore. Or rather they don't know me anymore.

"Your job!?" there it is, I scoffed harshly, choosing to glare from my side of the 'argument'.

"What part of **this**__was your job?" Hera chimed incredulously. _Are you seriously asking that Hera?_

"To get through when I had no memory of my past maybe, or when I needed the money to still survive and help others, or here's a better one – where I couldn't risk telling you even though it was killing me to keep away because if the mission went south then-"I yelped out against them all, my injuries still easily felt. I dropped against one of the guys for help standing up right without bending over and ticking my wounds even further.

To say they were was an understatement, Zeb and Hera seemed look everywhere except where I stood, Sabine showed heartbreak while Kanan just looked at me, the emotion he held in his eyes I couldn't decipher. I grew angry within seconds, a burning rage sparking at Kanan. I ripped away and marched halfway, I yanked my hair away to show a scar, just shorter than the length of my pinkie and faded with time but stood against my tanned, olive skin.

"This is what I had left of my past and memory for three years, so don't you DARE pin this on me" I hissed shakily at them, trembling in unspoken frustrated anger. About to burst until a calm hand brushed it away on my shoulder, I glanced up through angered tears, Koda stood there with a calm, blank expression. The words following between the rest a simply blur to me 'till everyone, even Koda left, only I was left with Kanan. _Great._

"Ezra" I snapped my gaze to him unwillingly. A step closer and I backed off to wall; an agitated sigh flew past his lips before it was caught.

"You have no idea how hard it was me" I whispered hoarsely. His movement came to a halt. I could feel the shift in the force funny enough.

"How hard it was for _you_?" I closed my eyes and focused on calm.

"Yes, for me" I croaked back without facing him.

"I didn't know if you dead or not, do you have any idea how-"

"_**I DIDN'T HAVE ANYBODY!**_" I screamed at him, watching as he faltered and his steps fell back from me. I closed myself off as the small pulsing I felt before only grew stronger.

"I was _**alone**_Kanan, I didn't have my memory, o-or a f-family, I ha-had No-Othing!" I cried desperately at him.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" he pushed at me angrily, I threw my arms in irritation before launching him backward with my hands.

"And what, _**just what Kanan?**_" I dared against him, my tone now deadly.

"I'm a girl! On what level do you think ANY of this would have gone down fine!?" my breaths vibrated dangerously as I came closer to blowing over the edge.

"There was nothing more I wanted to do then come home! My memory came back after I took off that day and then took up the deal to work with you, do you know how long it's been already? This killed me!" I kept screaming because in the end I had nothing else to do, I didn't know what else to do other than scream.

"The Ezra I know wouldn't have done any of this, he would have come home, talked to me, done something other than this!" I snapped the connection as my blue eyes blazed with anger at him.

"Look at me I dare you. _**LOOK AT ME!" **_ I screamed down at him. Tears billowing too close to the edge, wiping half my view of sight away, if I blinked I know I wouldn't be stopping anytime soon.

"I am not the same person I was before, I'm not a boy – I'm a girl and I was thrown from a ship! Lost my memory and spent the last 3 years all alone. Even before I wasn't the same because I had spent so long as a boy to hide myself I forgot who I was really was and you think you can throw this all on _**ME?!**_" I continued, wanting to use everything last bit of rage I could before it would be gone permanently from my system. Shock, anger, pain and confusion ridded in his eyes but they were nowhere near as bright as what I felt.

"You had more than enough chances to tell me, to tell someone! That is not my fault!" I growled deeply at him for the remark.

"I never said it was! I am not throwing my faults on to you, even after all these years you still don't get it!" I laughed bitterly in spite at him for everything.

"Then explain!" I cried desperately at him.

"I'm trying! You're not listening!" my memories blew open and the force pulled them towards Kanan, who in turn fell back in shock from it all. I had no clue what he was seeing, I had no control over it. Instead I watched until the moment broke and he stared back at me in silence, unfortunately I knew the look all too well, basically uncontrolled anger, I wonder what he would burst out. I couldn't be prepared for what I heard next.

"YOU'RE NOT A JEDI! YOU'RE NOT EZRA!" I flinched as my heart panged in horrible, agonizing pain before I fell back, tears finally streaming down my face. _Kanan_, I close my eyes in pain. I feel the world swirl before I open my eyes again. But when I did, he stood there silent and seemingly final in his words. The doors flew open behind me and the room flooded with everyone else again. Hands flew around to pull me to my feet, I went with it as the rage burned itself out.

"We're leaving" the boys stood around me in shock, grasping the undertone, _we're leaving here. _Someone looked ready to speak out, so instead I continued.

"Kanan made it clear, I'm not - we're not wanted here" I backed out through the door with them and kept the silence as we made it back to my room on the main rebel ship. The light shone in the room at a dull level. Without a warning I dropped back against who I assumed was Koda, then I finally allowed myself to be vulnerable. A sob escaped then I fell down with them all as the dam finally broke free, we sat there in silence as I felt my world once again come crashing down around me.

**Author's Note**

**Hey, first off I want to say sorry. I don't seem to update much anymore do i? I've been going through a lot of personal issues and my break ended two weeks ago so I don't get much time nowadays. I do love this story but just other things tend to get in the way, uh I don't have that much to say so I'll just get to the reviews answers.**

lchichi05 – thank you, here it is then. I hope you like it. Cya next chapter xx

Kaida Fury – thank you Kaida (can I call you that? You can call me Midnight for a name) I am really happy that you like the idea of it and I will continue in that direction, question – am I portraying all of the characters right here? Bye xx

RadioActiveRebel – thank you, that means a lot to me, especially since you don't normally like them. No one ever thinks of what we, the authors think of. Especially not me – my mind is very different. Yup, in this AU (let's call it an AU) I decided to make Ezra a girl and thought 'how could I make this fit and be interesting' and bada bing, bada boom, this came along. Thanks for not showing hate and for this review I loved it. Peace xx

**Okay and that's it folks, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Ps. Would you want another fanfic up? I will not tell you anything about it but when im not working on this, would you like something else to read? Let me know. **

**XxNightClassxX signing out. Xx. **


	13. Chapter 13 - Heartbreak and Heartfelt

CHAPTER 13 (3,328)

**(3****RD**** POV****)**

The room sat in silence, the echoing cries having drowned out only moments ago. None of the boys chose to speak, Ezra now sleeping they couldn't risk waking her up, the last thing they needed to do was wake her up.

"Now what?" Koda spoke out, looking around in half hope and fear of what was to come next. Campbell looked at them to see the same expression showing; he bit his lip in silent contemplation.

"Koda stay with her, Canditt let the others know what happening, Vyn you're with me." They nodded and began to disperse. Koda carried Ezra to her bed and sat by her on the floor, holding her hand as to show her subconsciously he wasn't leaving. Canditt dropped out the door almost immediately due to hesitating leaving Ezra behind but moved on away for the sake of his orders. Vyn stood still, watching Ezra with close tired eyes, calm anger growing as he followed Campbell out the door, he didn't have to ask to know where they were going.

The walk was silent before Vyn realised where they were going, his thoughts only holding onto that this was going to be one hell of a show. The doors buzzed open and low behold the whole ghost crew standing point with the Togruta. Any remorse for their side did not exist in their systems, not this time around.

**(VYN POV****)**

"Some understanding you have huh?!" I barked at them, whirling around in shock to find us. I laughed darkly at it.

"You understand who it feels to have no one do ya?!" I watched as they flinched, but more importantly, _Kanan._

"You remember right?" I grounded out at him dangerously.

"How trying to protect your family the only way you know how can almost _**break you**_?!" At this point I felt myself hissing, just waiting to make him feel the same way he made Ezra feel. _You hurt my sister, now you'll pay for it._

"The last line '_don't be mad at your friend, he's trying to hold it all together when he's being given every reason not to'?! _DOES SHE NOT GET THAT PRIVALEGE!?"The Lasat tried to step forward but my glare held him still.

"You have no idea what you did to her!" I swung my arm, pain striking my heart and tears burning in my eyes.

"I wouldn't damned surprised if she never gave you the light of day again! So don't you dare feel sorry for yourself here! You hurt her; this is your fault this time around mate, NOT HERS!" A hand grabbed mine and pulled me back, arms wrapped around me. I choked back cry in shock, screwing the fact of where I was and hugged him back, silent tears slid down my face. They pulled back to show Canditt, his expression almost blank except for warmth and anger in his eyes.

"GO." He forced at me, I nodded and ducked out the door, following the paths back to the room, it buzzed open and Koda saw me. I sniffed helplessly, unable to look him in the eyes. I heard him sigh hoarsely.

"Join the group," I trudged forward and landed right next to him on the ground, curling in on myself, an arm moved out and pulled me in, the mental age of 18 reverting back to 8, I cried, not knowing what else to do.

"It's okay." I dropped into dreamless sleep.

"_Hey, hey,"_ something nudged my arm, I grumbled and turned away. They tried again until I slapped them.

"_Come on, wake up."_ I sluggishly opened my eyes to see Koda, I groaned which in turn emitted a low chuckle from him, a smaller nudge followed and finally prompted to move my ass in a sitting position of some sort.

"What?" I whined, scratching my supposed bed-ridden hair. A glare from him caught me off guard until the look vanished, I looked away embarrassed.

"_I have to go, I'll be back."_ I didn't bother answering, instead I watched him go, leaving me with Ezra. _Great, _I snorted, _leave me with her while I'm not even up right. _

I glared at the wall, not wanting to sleep and not daring to wake her up. I was stuck_, where did he even go?_ I sighed, until a movement nudged me. I turned, two glowing blue orbs staring hazardously at me in the dark. I blinked a couple times, taking in the fact of a conscious Ezra now staring me down. I could've waved or said hi or something but I chose none of them.

"I was eight." I stared straight ahead again, bright memories flashing in my mind.

"Not many liked us, originally it was steal to survive and try to buy but it changed," an angry man showed in the doorway, he held a pistol. Arms shot out to grab me and the scene changed but shots echoed in the air.

"They hid me in a cupboard, they didn't come back." I breathed further, the darkness now mocked me for the one I saw back then.

"The place was trashed but my –"I swallowed weakly.

"But they were gone, you know the rest." When she didn't answer I wasn't sure whether to glad or worried.

"I understand," and I nodded.

**(HERA POV) **

I sighed for what felt like the millionth time today, after the blown out argument between our side and Ezra and her friends everyone went quiet, no one dared to make a move, Ezra avoided us altogether and Kanan didn't seem to care anymore, but I knew him better than that and I knew Ezra too.

Then I found out Ezra's friends really were leaving, they sounded just like Kanan, they just got out of the war; they weren't joining back in again. But I understood, they had families I wasn't going to be the one who pulled families into a war again. But my main concern was still Ezra and Kanan.

I stood with Ezra several days later, almost two weeks since anyone had talked, as her friends loaded a ship designed to take them to a new place for each of them to live. The kids surrounded Ezra begging for hugs and autographs as if they were never going to see her again. I almost laughed at the sight but kept a warm smile. The rest didn't seem to mind my presence there so much so I stood off to the side after having discussed everything over with the soldiers and pilots on board.

"Bye, bye Ezzy." They all waved before diving on board. The adults followed suit and Ezra waved with tears in her eyes, her voice just above a whisper.

"_Bye." _

She stood alone after that, I chose to speak to her first.

"Hi," her head snapped up and vibrant blue eyes looked onto mine. Weariness written in her expression, I held up my hands in caution.

"I just want to talk," her head dropped as she sighed exhaustingly.

"Fine," she nodded back and I followed 'till we reached an empty room, we both stepped inside. Her gaze drew across the room in a tired motion, small dark lines hid just under her eyelids. I smiled sadly at the sight, the fact that she hadn't most likely slept easily at all lately.

"How are you lately?" She shrugged trying to show no effort but to no avail.

"Alright Ezra, that's it." I pulled her to face me, shock glowing in the reflection of her eyes.

"Talk to me," A choke caught in her throat and I watched with regret as tears welled up and her face crumpled. I pulled her in as her sobs broke free, I felt my shoulder grow cold and wet but I held still, holding her as she cried. Hands gripped my clothing around my shoulders best she could, I blocked it out for sake of her, and she needed this. Her shoulders and practically her entire body shaking with grief as she continued to cry.

But almost silent footsteps shook them from the moment as Sabine was caught in both our views. Shock registered in her face before she came gently bounding over, causing Ezra to only curl in on herself more but jolted when Sabine held her for a chance. I smiled at the sight, knowing that maybe Ezra could know that we hadn't abandoned her.

I watched as Kanan spluttered indignantly at the sudden sight of me. My glare settling on him, I made no move to leave my spot and neither did he, I could tell in his eyes it only unnerved him more. I narrowed my eyes when he stepped away slightly; _he knows why I'm here_. And he's not getting out of it.

"Don't you dare move Kanan," I warned. I heard the doors close behind me when I finally chose to step through, effectively pinning him in the room.

"Now you tell me what is going on with you Kanan," I demanded, sharing a pointed look with the man. One he tried to avoid but failed.

"Don't tell me you have no idea what I'm talking about either. This pulling Ezra apart, don't you care about her?" I inquired, dropping to a softer tone when Ezra came into this. Kanan stared at me long and hard but the shattered emotion in his eyes was hard to miss, he chose to not answer speech wise but he didn't need to in the first place. I walked over to him and gripped his shoulders, forcing him to face me.

"I know what I heard, everyone heard and I know that is not what you wanted to say to Ezra. You care about her, more than you'd like to admit right now and you're hurt, I get it – we all are." He pulled away harshly, refusing to face it or rather face me.

"You need to talk to her before we lose her forever and you don't want that." Before he could respond to my statement I walked away, the door sliding to let me out. I glanced back once, seeing Kanan in the same position, staring down at the floor. What was running through his mind was unknown but all I could hope was that something I said had gotten through. We lost Ezra once, I won't sit by and lose her again.

**(EZRA POV****) *THREE DAYS LATER* **

"I WIN!" The others cried indignantly as I slammed my hand of cards down in righteousness for the fifth time in 2 hours. Rex stood on from a distance, he quit when my going got good, _smart man_.

"Pay up suckers," I laughed evilly, pulling all their betting's towards me. Playful hatred flitted between them all and I laughed harder, a faint smirk masking pain. Been three days since Hera talked to me and I've chosen to keep my distance, no one approached me yet. Then a sudden bleep launched me straight up, a familiar droid laughed in success, though I held my steady glare on him.

"_Chopper!_" I hissed at him, swiping to catch him. Only I missed every time as he backed away further and further until he was out the door, I sighed in brief relief for the moment before a Taser arm swung in and got me right in the leg, I seethed, screeching when it made contact.

"CHOPPER!" I launched after him through the halls while he bloody flew with his rocket boots smugly. Waving the arm around with him, my view darkened, _I'm gonna rip it off. _Everyone dodged out of our way while I kept chase of him, at one point I heard Zeb yell at the sight when I rounded a corner on my hands. Then one of them shut off and I grew closer, but he kept going. Then I looked up from him, my eyes widened with another set at a head on collision, we flew backwards harshly onto the floor, each one of us groaning in agony. Soft thudded footsteps echoed from far off.

"_I'm going to dismantle that droid,"_ I spat under my breath, rubbing my forehead, now panging in irritable pain, though an echoed voice quickly sliced through the pain.

"Ezra," my eyes bludged when I shot upcoming face to face with non-other than Kanan, a red mark presented itself proudly on his forehead too.

"I-I, - I uh," his stormy blue eyes stared me down when I managed to fall short on words, a warmish tint rising to my face; I chose to cowardly duck under my loose Navy hair. I heard footsteps from behind me and in front of me alerting myself I was officially pinned.

"_Hi._" I froze at the sudden sound of Kanan much closer to me than he was previously, so in a bold move I looked up slightly and caught Kanan crouching down beside me, his hand extended for me to grab. My blush grew darker; I could feel it when the heat rose higher with the sight of him, one of my best friends, my Master and what do I do? Sit on the floor, hiding in my messy hair with faded orange shirt and black shorts only reaching my mid-thigh. I sighed heavily; _see if I was a boy I wouldn't give jack shit about this_.

"Take the hand!" I squealed, instead launching right into Kanan when Sabine's voice flew from way behind us. Bouts of laughter flew out at the sight of us; I groaned and chose to hide my face in the only place possible, Kanan's shirt.

"Um, hi," I muttered through his shirt, unsure what to do or make of this at all then I heard him laugh and a hand pat me on the head and despite how much I hate that, I couldn't of loved more in that moment. I couldn't stay like that forever, it wasn't I heard footsteps growing much closer I launched myself away and stood up awkwardly. I glared at the collective group of people, mainly consisting of the crew, the clonetroopers and Ahsoka.

"I hate you all." Groaning, I decided to turn away now, ignoring their presences. I stared at the ground; I could see Kanan's boots in my vision but refused to look at him.

"I'm sorry." My eyes snapped up to his fast enough to hear (and feel) a nice big _crick!_ I could feel the pain in my neck now but held my gaze to him, who suddenly couldn't look me in the eye.

"What?" I breathed, everyone had dropped silent. I wouldn't be surprised if they weren't even there anymore but I my gaze didn't waver. What shocked me the most (besides his words) was that there appeared to be a small dark blush on Kanan's tanned skin. Despite all being serious right now, the giggle that snuck past me gave me away when his eyes lifted back towards me, you'd think I'd be done after that – nope. I continued to struggle keeping my laugh to myself but slapping my hands over wasn't doing very much.

"Ezra, are you….." I burst out laughing, tears suddenly streaming down my face from nowhere; I couldn't imagine what I looked like right now. The alarm that flashed in Kanan's expression only made me laugh harder, clutching my stomach as I kneeled to the ground. The atmosphere was heavy and silent but I continued to laugh harder and harder until the laugh morphed into choking sobs, too many tears breaking over to let me see.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kanan crouched in front of me, worry shining in his stormy blue eyes as he gripped my arms gently, as if silently demanding for answers. I sniffed when my tears died down, trying to mimic a smile, only it came out a lot more wobbly and I saw the reflection in Kanan, pain and worry.

*****"I h-ate yo-you s-o much! That's not fair! You can't just-" I choked and coughed when I felt air continue to leave me but not return. Pain gripped my heart and squeezed for all it was worth. _I HATE YOU!_

"_You don't regret anything, do you?"_ I whispered, knowing he could hear me loud and true_. I don't want an apology._ I saw him trying to open his mouth in response and I swear I saw red.

"_**DON'T GIVE ME AN APOLOGY!**_" I screamed. I refused to let him have any say now, I needed to get this out first.

"This whole force forsaken time, I never hated you," I cried, more tears flowing, making my skin sticky and extremely gross for a tomboy like me. But I couldn't shake the relief from it, it felt so good.

"I already forgave you." I looked to him for guidance, anything to show an answer to my outburst. _I didn't mean it, I don't want to leave. Please hear me. _But he stood there stunned, I blushed at the sight when his cheeks remained a tinted red.*****

"S-sor-ry," my voice barely came out straight in my attempt to change something. But I gasped when he pulled me closer to him as a response; I whimpered and curled in on myself, trying my best to bury myself in his shirt.

_**Don't leave, please.**_ I yelped when I heard his voice echo in my mind and scrambled away from him in shock, I think he realised that I had heard when his face mimicked mine. _Talk about growth in the bond alright._

"You." I pointed a shaking finger at him, still wobbling from earlier.

"Were inside my head," I spat lightly, I smiled despite it all. If that's not reassurance for us then I have no clue what is. Kanan stood in silence before grinning at me.

"Yeah, I was." I laughed and launched myself much more willingly onto him the second time, tackling him to the ground, his laughter matching mine quite easily. This was pure bliss until footsteps stopped before us, when I looked up to find everyone still here and every expression completely confused, I grinned and laughed even harder.

_**Right then, I think I've lost it.**_ I snorted back when Kanan yelped beside me and stared at me in shock, I didn't answer.

"I'm hungry" I announced, pushing myself to me feet, turning and throwing my hand out for Kanan.

"Wanna eat?" He smiled, taking my hand to his feet. Looking at everyone and nodded, their expressions quickly morphing to relief and joy.

"Yeah." We walked for the mess hall, chatter easily grabbing the group and I smiled and breathed in huge relief of it all. Don't get me wrong, I'll get them all later for the stunt they just pulled. For now, I wanted food and to actually spend some time with my best friend.

"You have so much homework," Kanan whispered to me when we dropped just behind the group. I turned and smiled at him in all serious I mocked him.

"I know," dropping my voice that low, I couldn't help but laugh myself when he punched me.

"Don't hit girls." I shoved him down and broke off running, the group parting way in shock as laughter spewed from me while Kanan hollered behind me, _way_ behind me.

"Move it, I'm hungry!" The group cheered on and dissipated with me to run, leaving Kanan at the back_. Sucks to be him,_ I smiled when I finally hit the mess hall before ending up on the ground from every single person taking me down, only the slightest stinging in my stomach when Kanan somehow landed right next to me. All the others already there had no goddamn clue what was going on, nor how Ahsoka had managed to end up in it so they laughed wholeheartedly at the sight, we joined them. I breathed easy, leaning my head against Kanan's. For now, I just wanted to sleep.

**Author's note**

**Hi, so finally here is chapter 13 which you have probably been waiting for ages now to come. A reunion at last, Ezra and Kanan are now Padawan and Master again (who knows what else ;)) uh I hope you are all enjoying A Frozen Rebel, I am currently a few chapters ahead there, and all details etc. are in that fanfic. Uh all credit and ownership of Star Wars Rebels goes to Disney and all creators/workers involved in the amazing production of it all. **

**REVIEW ANSWERS**

Janellexleo4eva – thank you, I'm glad you love it. as you requested, here it is .

lchichi05 - thank you for your ongoing support, as always here is a new chapter, hope you enjoy it as much as the last one.

NewDawnFox – thanks, I worked hard on it just like the make-up scene, and yeah neither is better than each other cause like all they have their flaws. Yeah they do but that shall prevail soon, if anything it should happen by (at the very most) chapter 30 – 35. I hope to have something happen in the 20's. thank you for supporting me, it's really nice to be reminded that people can care even if we don't know one another – brings hope into world. Hope you enjoy this reunion.

RadioActiveRebel – I'm thankful you do, yeah I get that. We don't judge what you create, why do you feel the need to input nasty stuff? Like is their life that boring they go to that immediately. Thanks for sticking with this until now and liking what I write – means a lot.

Taylor Fireheart – thank you! That's what I was going for, DRAMA! I did take your request, I just went back right now and added it in, everything after and before the asterisks are from your idea, thank you for it – it made this chapter better – for me anyway. Please tell me anymore ideas or chapter ideas you have in the future, I want to include you guys as much as possible. I hope this has enough drama for your liking ;) I worked hard even when I hit a writers block. Check out A Frozen Rebel if you like drama, force knows there's plenty in that one :P – peace Midnight.

Phoenix's-Crystal-LightSaber – thanks! Always nice to hear it, I will and as always enjoy. P.s I like your usename, very nice

Princessdasarigonstarwarsfan14 – once again thanks and of course I will, I couldn't leave this story, it has sequels already planned. Thank you and May the force be with you too.

Kaida Fury – awesome Kaida, wouldn't happen to be a HTTYD and toothless fan would ya? Thanks, I thought it was an appropriate name for myself on here. Aw nice, how did this one do against the others?

DeathGoddesses – when I get the chance, I'll do that – makes more sense for her growing up to have her mother there since Valka was the original target. I'll be dedicating the first chapter to you and you can't change my mind here.

Force sensitive – thanks for going for that idea, it was counted as a vote. Intriguing was what I was going for, I hope you liked it if you checked it out. Things pick up real fast in there.

Sliverfang11 – well I hope you liked it when you saw it, thanks for voting in a way

– okay I used google translate and I hope I translated it right, thanks but maybe because people skip over the less interesting stuff? It's not that great, really just I did my best. (Do or do not, there is no try) oh violence in the court, Kanan, Ezra go hide! :P well everybody is different so of course your fanfics will be too, thank you so much for those words, I felt like crying when I saw them, never would I have thought I could call something I create any of those words. Well, here's the next chapter I hope yo love I too.

Translation – (just in case, it easier for you to read)

Bien usé traductor Google y espero que lo traduje bien, gracias, pero tal vez porque las personas se saltan las cosas menos interesantes? No es tan bueno, en realidad sólo lo hice mi mejor esfuerzo. (Hacer o no hacer, no hay ninguna prueba) oh violencia en la corte, Kanan, Esdras ir ocultar! : P, así que todo el mundo es diferente así que por supuesto sus fanfics serán también, muchas gracias por esas palabras, sentí ganas de llorar cuando los vi, nunca he pensado que podría llamar algo creo ninguna de esas palabras. Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero yo amor yo también.

Swr Guest – thanks, 'wow' means a lot if you describe this like that. I hope you think this chapter is 'wow' as well

**Okay so don't forget to check out my DeviantArt at XxNightclassxX (link is in profile) and give ideas etc. tell me what you think, I love responding to you. I do write elsewhere but I'll keep that a secret for now as I don't update my originals much due to my commitment on here, just to let you know. I hope you enjoy this great chapter – I sure did (yeah I read my own stuff, it's fun) and may the force be with you.**

**Midnight (XxNightClassxX)**


	14. Chapter 14 - Backwards and Forwards

**CHAPTER 14 (3,634) Backwards and Forwards. **

Another mission, another time where I stayed put. I groaned harshly, lying on the floor, I heard Zeb chuckle and move on, a second slower and I would have gotten him. It's been 2 months, why can't I help? My stomach is fine yet I remain immobile, _stupid cowboy Jedi_.

"Be back soon Ezra." I snored, ignoring the stifling laughter of Sabine when she walked off, the others already come and gone, _I need to do something!_ But there was one person left to go, there always was.

"Ezra." I sighed, looking up to Kanan, his frown hiding worry. I dragged a hand over my face tiredly but smiled at him, but the look never wavered on me. I knew he was worried still, he did this every time they left for a mission, cause they never knew how long they could be gone for or what could go wrong on their or my end. I promised, much to my dismay – much to my irritation, that I would not run off or cause havoc in their wake of leave – despite how much I wanted to.

"I know, I know, I'll be fine – just go and hurry back." I smiled at him, but he still stood. I frowned, I knew I wasn't acting myself but being cramped up here from everything I've already seen isn't helping. I don't want to join back in blasting people apart, I've had enough of that to last me a lifetime, yet but I can't even leave? My wounds are fine, they healed ages ago and I move around with no freaking help – so why am I still here?!

"Go Kanan," I forced out through gritted teeth; his eyes darted around nervously but wavered to my command and exited, leaving me behind, again.

"Hey kid." My eyes shot up to a familiar face and my smile softened for the friend, welcoming him to join me in my pity.

"Hey Rex, how goes it?" He chuckled, taking a seat next to me, crouching on the floor near the hanger bays. I looked at his appearance wearily, I never met a clone trooper before him so this is the only idea I have of what they look like, not what they looked like but now in the present.

"I should be asking that question soldier." I snorted when he spoke. Every now and then he slips back into his 'hey-days' from the war, though I doubt very much it ever ended but still. I admired the guy, even if the Jedi and clones will never be on good terms ever again, he didn't shoot me or Kanan, it's not his fault what happened besides he got away, I think we'll all be forever grateful for that, even if some people (_Kanan)_ refused to admit it.

"I'm fine, just bored." All I got in response was a cocked eyebrow. I narrowed my view suspiciously at him when he moved to stand, offering his gloved hand for my one. I reached and paused, turning my head ever so slightly, smiling almost confusedly at him, '_why?'_

"You don't tell and I won't kid." After that I had to follow him, weaving through several different corridors in effort to avoid the higher up around the place though most likely he out-ranked them with everything.

"Hey you got her." I screeched to a stop at the sound of a voice, very similarly matching Rex's.

"Yeah!" I wrenched forward, around Rex and saw Wolfe and Gregor waiting, decked out in armour and right next to a ship. I stood there awestruck at the sight with my mouth hanging out, I looked to Rex incredulously for all of this but he smiled and waved, jumping off the platform to meet his 'brothers'. I scoffed a noise of disbelief, having the information finally snap into gear for my tired brain.

"I won't." I bit my bottom lip excitedly, dying to get on. The men laughed heartily at my hopeful expression with the dying look in my eyes to shoot something, motioning me forward for the entrance. Wolfe and Gregor strode into the ship but my shoulder was caught at the moment I tried to. I faced Rex with a curious look then I caught sight of my weapons…. I hadn't seen them in ages. I grabbed them, taking a look from my pistols to my paint sprayers, my breath caught as I studied further, my lightsaber.

I can guess why they'd take these away from me but it doesn't feel any less justified. I gripped it all, pulling the belt on with my jacket over my attire consisting of brown jeans, my usual combat boots and a thick grey tank top. I wanna blast something, they all chuckled, taking seats before the ship took and quickly entered hyperspace.

"Am I allowed to shoot things?" I wondered loudly, spinning around in a passenger chair. I heard laughter expand above where I sat, another level was on the ship, that much I knew but I hadn't been on this ship before, I paused through my mind, I don't actually know how I even got here, I woke up aboard the new mother ship.

"Best not to unless someone fires first," I grumbled, sliding down into my seat, watching the dizzying sight of hyperspace glow in my vision. It never gets old, especially when you haven't seen it for an odd 3 years give or take.

"What if I do it, does that count?" I muttered through, I could hear them roar with laughter. Not my fault if I'm used to shooting people! I sighed, slumping back into my seat for the ride, watching the swirling and spinning stars glow. I didn't know where we were going but I was anxious to get there and do anything, especially after the last few weeks. I frowned, the last few weeks… I choked, jumping upright and pushing things down, taking back to the main room for the clones.

"HEY!" They flew a mile high at the hasty yell from me, while Wolfe stared at me with mistrust, even after the incident when we met, though I didn't shoot at them, he could never trust a …. Jedi, so to speak though I wasn't exactly one still. Gregor seemed to smile, bless him but I heard he had few – very few mental issues, something to do with memory and attacks but I didn't push much further than that. And Rex waited, an eyebrow raised but a curious and expectant expression showing.

"There's something I need to do."

***TIMESKIP – FEW HOURS ****J*******

My fingers all twitched nervously, my eyes darting left to right. This was stupid, I was mental to do this but what choice did I have? Only Rex came with me, no offense but I didn't trust Gregor to stay _completely_ quiet and I don't think Wolfe wanted to come anyway. Troopers patrolled everywhere and in broad daylight of the middle of the day, this wasn't my brightest idea by a long shot.

"Here goes nothing." I mentally yelled at myself but pressed against the ragged alleyway edge, my blue hair lifting with the gusts of air going past. A pistol was held in my boot and only my lightsaber attached to my belt, for the reason of blending in, I ditched my jacket, hood and walked free with no disguise. Oh yeah I was an idiot alright.

I traipsed across the pathway, hundreds of other people going the opposite way I was but they blocked me and Rex from bucket-head radar at least, I hissed when a shoulder slammed into me, almost doubling over from the direct contact to my ribs. I could Rex catching up vaguely so I straightened and pushed to block the pain from my mind at least, I can feel sore later.

"This way," I rasped unintentionally, cringing when he stared down at me in question but for the sake of what we were doing, he let it drop without word, for now. I slid off the path and into between the buildings, breathing harshly when memories came flooding back.

_"__Turn right!" I skidded on the loose gravel on top as I made a drastic turn and jumped onto the next rooftop. I loosely gripped the ground with my boots before trying to keep running._

_"__EZRA!"_

_"__AHHHH!" I cried out in pain as I tripped and fell from the top. My abdomen burning in pain, another scream shook through my body as I landed. Heavy footsteps presented themselves closer to me as I looked up to see the boys running towards me, panic flaring through their expressions._

I shuddered unconsciously, brushing the cracked walls when the ground began to narrow, my left hand drifted down to my belly where a faint scar now remained, I knew where it was, regardless how big or small. I could feel the electric pain screaming my blood; I jolted, coughing back a few strained breaths, leaning against a wall for a break. The world shut off for a moment, dulling just the slightest around for bitter relief from reality. I could hear Rex calling for an answer but I didn't want to give one. _I just need a minute and I'll be fine. _

"You don't mean that." I tried to block him out but whimpered, sliding down the wall when my fragile attempts to turn away failed and Rex's voice broke through an unsteady barrier.

"You were hurt here, I wasn't here but I know you were. You can't expect to come back easy from that, not this time." Unreasoned yelps sounded from my own voice but the control wasn't mine this time. The memories buried from that day seeped through and took reins of it all, all I could hear was silence in the hurried street markets of the city. Rex's hands gripped my forearms in careful support to keep me half upright until the thought of where I was burned itself out and vanquished to nothing more but a mere memory once again.

***TIMESKIPE - UNKNOWN ****J*******

Hours could have passed and I wouldn't have known any better but the sun still glossed the streets with gold and arguments continued to burst out between restless folk when I slipped back to full consciousness of myself.

"Owe," I moaned, gripping my head vaguely, recalling that Rex was there to watch me and how lucky I was I hadn't caused us to be caught. I looked and found myself placed down and leaning against the wall while Rex stood further up, just out of light of the imperials to watch them. His aged brown eyes flickered to me shortly and abandoned his post to review my state. I stared up at him, shaken but all in all I had been worse. He smiled and pulled me to my feet after I just looked to him owlishly for a good couple minutes.

"You right to carry on solider?" I laughed weakly, nodding. I could manage until we were gone, but I had to finish this and then I could go cry 'Master'. Rex took the front, coming upon few rebels guarding a home across the street, I fought the urge to scowl, _really Ezra? Right across the street and you couldn't walk over there?_

Seeing me and the old Commander, we easily allowed in to the fort. No one else remained inside, only a certain someone who didn't deserve to be here anymore. His baby blue eyes narrowed at me, my sight proving a success but seriousness didn't stick around for him when black hair flipped down past his brow. I cocked my head, little 'round a month ago and we could pass as twins, huh…

"What?" He spat at me but I sensed no venom to them, only fear – makes sense when I put him here, holding no use I could kill him – in his mind.

"Stand up," I ordered forcefully, taking a step forward as he refused to follow, his skittish movements opened to show I had control and I fully intended to use it while I could. I jerked my head back, the boy wisely moved in time, a knife glinting from my palm and he froze, desperation shining in his fear-filled eyes.

"P-please, please don't." My gaze softened and I grabbed him, snapping the bonds from imprisonment and giving way to freedom. A look of shock and awe exploded into his expression, I smiled warmly, pulling at his tired limbs with care before slipping a baster into them, I knew the look too well, having shown it when I realised how much more there was for me. Now it's his turn.

"Take this and use it well," I cooed gently, brushing hair from his temple, I could see the youth in his eyes while he poised himself cautiously. I handed a slip of paper with one frequency, mine.

"I trust you and I hope you can trust me too." I dodged for the door, pulling for a signal to let one shot fire into the streets, causing chaos to flurry in up absolute panic. He furrowed his brows until I took off suddenly, reaching Rex in a matter of seconds for cover. People screeched and shouts rocketed off the buildings when more fire chargers chased after us. I could hear my blood rushing in my ears, my kicking my chest in excited confusion while my abdomen screamed in blissful pain from bruises not yet healed.

But in all of it, not one shot had left the building I ran from and the thought near paralysed me, I didn't do all that for nothing. The first urge was to look back across the 30ft I had already ditched across but a sudden motion of footsteps yelped at me quickly in my mind then several shots fired buzzed past us and the retreating forms of the other rebels, scorching several crates, emptied but not one touched our forms and I grinned, snorts of broken laughter shattering the dark atmosphere.

***TIMESKIP – COUPLE HOURS ****J*******

I howled in laughter, spinning around rapidly in a seat probably meant for a co-pilot. My stomach churned uncomfortably and my head continued shout for peace but my heart ignored them both.

"YEAH!" I halted myself without my arms flinging straight up and out, a crazy smile stretched on my face in the reflection of the windows around me. I laughed until my stomach hurt and more then Wolfe proceeded to smack me upside my head before I hit the deck.

"She's lost it!" I grinned lazily from the ground, Wolfe and Rex standing over me on opposite sides while Gregor watched the sidelines, he was smiling too and gave me a thumbs up, I snorted, dropping my head back down.

"She's exhausted Wolfe, this wasn't the plan and we need to get back," Rex commanded, Wolfe glared for a moment and trudged off alone. I could hear the mutterings under his breath, Jedi, rebellion etc. I yawned when the world grew into a blurred haze, voices barely breaking the sound barrier around me. I watched Rex grow closer, or was it Gregor? One of them grabbed me, bringing back up but then I blacked out, unable to see what happened next.

***TIMESKIP – UNKNOWN ****J*******

I groaned heavily when something snapped from nothing and next thing I knew, I was kissing the ground, wait ground? My eyes flashed open to show a room that I, I didn't know. A thick grey blanket was tangled around my legs and fluffed navy hair slapped me in the eye the more I moved. Where the hell was I?

"Exiting hyperspace!" I jumped with a sudden throw in force forward, or backwards, eh either way. I scanned for a door, but no lighting equals no sight so with almost losing my pants, I tore the blanket away and ventured around for a door. A buzz then alerted me near the door but hoping for a door frame, instead I met fresh air and smacked the ground rudely.

"Owe," I puffed out when Wolfe stood over me, a half-hearted scowl proving the hilarity of my pain. At least he held a hand for me to grab despite it, but I know he would have dropped me if I didn't take on a strong grip.

"Oh no." I furrowed my eyebrows, cocking my head to side up to where Rex sat piloting and past him I could see-

"I'm in trouble." The main rebellion ship and to it attached, the Ghost. I cringed, looks like they got back early or we didn't.

"So," I clapped my hands loudly and three pairs of eyes glanced to me, though slight worry held in all of their expressions, _what?_

"Beg for forgiveness or runaway?" Rex laughed, turning back to the front for entering inside the ship, let's just say the new main ship was a lot bigger now. Gregor brushed past me, sending me spinning with a hand mussing my hair but Wolfe, once again just sat down with no word to me.

"I doubt very much you'd take anything lying down." I grinned but it slowly slid off when we 'parked', spotting the entire Ghost crew plus Ahsoka waiting above. I swerved my gaze to the side, spotting a guilty looking Rex, _oh so even she said eh?_ I snorted, who woulda figured?

"Who wants to die first?" I chuck, grinning with my gaze moving around the three and wasn't long before they roared laughing at my tone, amused and filled with irony.

"Come on you." I ducked when they all moved to leave, trying to rope me in front. _Nice try fellas._ I followed behind them, sporting a cheeky grin for all to see but failed to maintain that when I saw Kanan's expression. _Oh I was in a __**lot**__ of trouble_. I averted my stare to the boots of the clones in front of me but I doubt that was gonna last very long.

"So did you all enjoy your little outing?" _Right he's asking me here, not them._ I tried to stay quiet, I really did but the nervous looks from the guys and the basic look of it all and a giggle or two may have slipped out. Then once everyone's eyes switched to my quivering form, a suppressed smile slowly broke my stoic stance and I continued to snicker until I forced it back down, barely. I matched Kanan's stare and with all intention to get as far as I could-

"Yes." I was not going to get very far but then again he wasn't gonna get very far either, I got points tallied up in my court too. So his steely blue eyes narrowed when I stepped forward, snapping back off my belt to hold high for all to see and then I saw the strong hold of him flicker.

"But," I paused just to screw with him. Ahsoka by then had carried off and Rex, Wolfe and Gregor followed suit.

"I do believe this-"I pointed to the belt, decked with blasters, a paint sprayer and my lightsaber.

"Is mine." I dropped dully. It seemed at that point, they had all decided to come down to my level and descended towards me for a fair fight. Then I felt a growing, irritating spark. One I had felt before.

"Isn't that right Kanan?" I spoke blankly, not looking for an actual answer and keeping my tone levelled out for the most part but in mind I knew no better that he had decided to take it away in the first place, just like he did keeping me on this ship.

"Ezra," he tried to start because I heard the warning tone in his voice but I was not to be threatened. I dropped my blank look to a hard one, narrowing my eyes in on him with a barely down-tilted lip. I pulled my belt back, snapping it around my aching waist and spoke.

"Don't you start Kanan," I spat lowly when he drew back from my force. I ended scoffing with turning my head, but my eyes still turned to hold him still.

"I thought you could _trust_ me?" I whispered, my voice just barely breaking and I found new unshed tears swelling in the corner of my eyes. I pulled my hands close to my chest and moved again to stand front and centre but I didn't waver in losing.

"I trusted you again, I don't want you to give me another reason not to." I practically hear Hera for future reference threatening Kanan with force knows what. But when he reached me I cringed and stepped back, drawing in a sharp intake of breath from Sabine in shock.

"I thought I was but now I'm not so sure." I retracted my gaze back to his finally and for once I could see fine though I felt my eyes grow wet from cold tears.

"I know it's been three years but I, I." Paranoia began to sneak up on my shoulders, hearing a sudden clank of a dropped tool, alerting me that there were most likely still others in here. I breathed restlessly, trying to block it out and finish talking before leaving. I squeezed my eyes shut, taking a sharp intake of air then spoke.

"I need to know you can trust _me_, to protect _myself_ and, make my own choices again, _master_ or not." I stared away, with few eyes that weren't the crew staring back but I refused to run. So I walked, I walked away to the door and past it without a word, past every troop and door until I reached mine and let the door open and shut, before I felt the bitter relief of it all sliding down my cheeks.

**Author's note**

**Now I know you all got some choice words for me, I haven't updated in about a month ½ basically and that's really bad but I took a break – unexpected and writers block hit. I've been working on this though for the past two weeks straight trying to finish it so I hope you like it all. Seems like no one is moving forward now huh? I have a poll up on my profile, just a harmless question (big impact for a future fic though) and I don't own SWR or any of the characters, just my idea and plot for this and my OCs. **

**I've been working on some new fics which I plan to post in the future – when I have no damn clue. Lots been going on but I'm back now and I'll try to keep up with this one at least, AFR is kinda paused? I'm not going anywhere with for the time being but I'll get back to it soon. Thanks so much for all the new favourites, reviews and follows. It's great to wake and see it all, speaking of which review answer time!**

heartring123 – aw thank you so much! Most find it weird etc. no one has said that directly, I hope you continue to enjoy it and what else I have instore for this one and many others J

Taylor Fireheart – HAHAHA I laughed so much at this – in a good way of course! So enthusiastic, I'm glad you look forward to one 'because that's what I have planned, most will as I generally can't see leaving anything yet as a one off. Long way off, I hope you are prepared for the wait.

NewDawnFox – yes they have J so did I, it just felt right for what was happening, oh yeah he does – thanks to you, now he shall! YES IT WAS AMAZING! I went ballistic everytime I saw something new! Just watched episode 2 this morning, 8 this morning, shows how much I love this show. You and me both XD.

Chiibe The Rebel – love your review! XD trust me, we were all waiting for it, even me! Hell yeah it is, don't worry the fluff shall come! Just give it one or two more chapters and I have planned it to be there ;)

\- Okay, thank you and that's great J. Had to translate this and I hope I covered everything you said. Yeah I saw it and it was great J I hope I'm not confusing I just had to translate best I could :P like last time.

Felicity Dream – no problem Hon! I responded to you earlier in PM so I hope you received that, please take your time!

Guest – right now actually. Due to needing a break and writers block got in the way, I update slow but never under a thousand to make up for it. Hope you enjoyed the update!

**Okay that's all for now. Uh one thing, in this fic which character is your favourite overall and then out of my OCs? Plus any ideas for one-shots and future fun tell me! I'll be doing these in the future and each idea will be dedicated to who came up with it! **

**Hope you enjoy and I'll see you guys next update!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Back To The Fight

**CHAPTER 15 (3,015) Back To The Fight**

I watched the door tiredly, barely blinking when lights flickered underneath between the floor and the door seal. My grip on my mind slackened even more as my thoughts wondered carelessly and I shivered, the cold seeping from the walls pressed against my bare arms and shoulders. I shook my hands stiffly, blowing on them and rubbing them over my frozen limbs but the cold remained and _fucking _darkened.

Something gleamed under the door seal and I sighed, leaning against the far wall, it had to have been 5 hours now, or maybe 15? I can't locate a good portion of memory so my best guess is that I think I blacked out at one point. I yawned, wondering what they were doing out there, but really shocked that they hadn't tried to go through this door to me, maybe I pissed them off. I scowled at the near thought, bringing my arms to my chest in a weak resolve, it's not like I'm going to take back what I said.

But running a hand through my ragged hair, brushing past my skin clammy and feel it sticky with drying tears, doesn't make me feel any better. I stared off into the darkness on my side, I think. I remember dropping the act sometime after I blacked out I think. Funnily enough I can't think in here, not straight anyway. I'm not sure I want to either, but then again, since this started when have I been thinking straight let alone when have a been even making proper sense? So yet again, I sighed, the weight of my head slipping through my palms and drawing back to the same stupid question, why won't he drop this?

I clenched my fists achingly, I wanted to growl, to scream, to feel angry and rage boil over but I couldn't and, and I don't understand why, why don't care about this anymore? I snorted, knowing why, because I'm tired of fighting against them, I want to fight with them.

The months in between still felt off every time we tried, I know we needed to talk and I didn't want to. Every time there was a chance to, I backed down and ran away. And look where that led me - sitting in the corner of a dark room, choking and whimpering over not being trusted when living in a time when it's hard to trust anyone with one slip up. I yawned, sitting up straight and gazed back up to the door, I want this to end, we need to let this go, all of us or we'll never be able to move on.

I could get up and face this all, put it to a end or I could stay put, wallowing in my own self pity and never have a better life. The latter sucked so that only left one option. But I still felt like I couldn't move, my arms burning sore with every movement I tried to make and my head felt like it weighed a thousand pounds and nothing at all at the same time. Maybe I needed a push, something to get to knock it off already, but nothing came.

So the minutes dragged on and I felt my resolve of staying put slacken and my eyesight grow painfully dry and my door buzzed opened. I screeched and felt nerves spark haywire my body before I jolted backwards, slamming my head against the hard metal wall. I hissed, grabbing the throbbing bone.

"Well this is sad." I halted, opening my eyes, which had tried to glue shut in 5 seconds, blearily and bright blue eyes looked down at me, messy fringes of black overshadowing them. This was **not** the push I asked for. What the hell was Coden doing here?!

"You let me live with a force shown to reckoned with, I come here and you're doing this?" I scowled, but I sat there, taking it anyway, it's not like I had an answer or one I planned to share with him. But when I didn't give one, he glowered at me, moving down to me and grabbing my arm. Then I refused to agree to move so he shoved me, pulling me up and against the wall. He's baiting me; does he think I'm an idiot? I tried to block him out.

"You're just going to sit here and do nothing, yesterday you showed up and let me live. You could've of just shot me and gone home or told someone else to do it, just a simple pull of a trigger, not like you haven't done it before." My eyes snapped to his dangerously and my vision turned blood red as a scream clawed at me and I lost it, slamming my fist into him, sending him flying backwards near the still opened door.

"I'M NOT A MURDERER!" I hunched over at him, pulsing rage flourished in my arms, daring me to strike again while I felt my eye twitch at his movement. Coden stared up at me, still glaring with a busted lip. _Serves him right, he doesn't know me._ I huffed, kicking him and walking out the door.

"You don't know me, don't try to now," I bored into him, a familiar feeling blurring my vision and I felt whatever energy and I had left leave me and it boil over before sliding down my force-forsaken face _again_. I took a turn and voices inched closer to me and I scowled but I did the only thing I was good at when I couldn't think, I ran.

_Not again, no, not again. Ezra stop running! You idiot, if you run, you make it worse! STOP RUNNING!_

My mind screeched at me in a voice I didn't know and to my body, a language I didn't understand as I trampled down walkway after walkway, possible people and objects whizzing past but I didn't stop, I didn't know how. My head is beating with thoughts I can't decipher what they are or what they mean, and my body's locked on automatic, like part of me knows where to go but I don't. Not even as the lights fade and my sight nearly begins to vanish from it. But I know where I am and I don't like it.

I have no idea what I plan to do and I don't like nor trust it at all. I dart past several doors, some buzzing open from my shaken presence as my grip on my power frays continuously while both my mind and body continue to panic without my consent. So when I draw to a halt and my hands are trembling horribly, I stare at a place I don't want to be. I stare into a random cockpit of a ship in shock, a war raging in me as I beg my common sense to take hold and not let me go. My body quivers with every attempt to move forward or away. it's only when a sudden white flashes in front of me do I screech and let go, the closest thing I had to stability slipping away as I fell back, pain exploding in the back of my head and sleep takes me again….

"_I trusted you again, I don't want you to give me another reason not to."_

"_**Stations!**_"

I groaned, dark clouds swimming in my mind but when I opened my eyes, I stared into the entrance of the ship from the ground across. I moved, but stopped, hissing when pain growled at me in the back of my mind. My hands quiver, the feel of darkness near tries to suffocate me, I climbed up wordlessly, running away, _not this time, I won't run again_.

"Come on! Let's move it!" 5 words sent me tumbling forward, just out of the light before I spin around to catch the entire walkway where I once was, light up with power and fill with several pilots. I stared in shock as my sore eyes finally linked onto the voice I heard.

Kanan, Hera, Zeb, Sabine and Chopper ran for an open hatch and a sudden slam pushed me spiralling backwards, my mind spun once I landed as my eyes darted to find what had done it but came up empty. More footsteps thundered on the ground, causing me to yelp and stumble even further backwards. I choked on breathing and whimpered cautiously; pulling away into what darkness I had left here.

Though apparently luck wasn't just not on my side today, it currently wanted to kick my ass too. I nervously watched as Chopper paused and turned towards me, his orb zooming in to spot me hidden in a blanket of shadows, something I had hoped would work. My breath halted once the door moved to shut and stopped, my eyes widened in fear.

"Chopper, what are you doing?! We need to go!" I froze completely as Sabine stood just outside the door, scowling and panicking at Chopper. He beeped lowly at her, swinging his taser out and I nearly gasped, since when did he ever try to zap Sabine? Sabine yelped, moving away just in time and tried to whack him angrily.

"What is your problem!?" a serious beeps spurred out from the droid until I watched in slow motion as his arm pointed over to me. I prayed that Sabine wouldn't look, but she did. Her eyes widened, her gaze swinging back and forth between me and the ship until she vanished and I watched in almost amusement when Chopper cursed several times.

"What is going on? If you didn't notice we have to leave!" _No. no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no please no! _I watched, absolutely paralysed as Kanan appeared with Sabine and I felt tears course down my cheeks, _don't look, please don't look._

But he didn't, Sabine and him continued to argue as Chopper began to move away and I felt freedom shiver in my chest, until he made clear he was coming to me. Neither human noticed until he stood right in front of me and beeped, I curled away and he tried again.

"I'm fine Chopper." More beeps followed persistently and I glanced up, Both Kanan and Sabine had gone quiet and looked around confusedly and realisation clicked. Chopper was blocking me; they could barely see him and now couldn't see me! Chopper beeped again and I sighed.

"Don't tell them, not now," I pleaded desperately until he relented and rolled back slightly. I breathed shakily and smiled but he didn't look convinced and I doubted I would with the smile I was trying to give; I couldn't even keep it straight.

"Chopper we need to go." Silently he rolled back and away, following to the two back and not once was I spotted. If I had felt relief before, it was nothing like it felt now, then I saw the door closed with Chopper still on the other side and I nearly gave up. _Why won't the droid leave me alone!? Does no one seriously trust me anymore!? _I halted, I grasped my hands together and looked down, no one trusted me, and not even I did.

But what happened isn't easy to come back from unscathed, whether I done worse or not. _'You were hurt here, I wasn't here but I know you were. You can't expect to come back easy from that, not this time.' _I smiled bitterly, I need to listen and just charge head first. Not my specialty but what other choice do I have? I moved to get up and hands suddenly gripped my shoulders and I screamed. I flung myself away, landing almost right next to Chopper, gasping awkwardly as I tried to breathe and looked up, back into those same stupid baby blue eyes again. _Okay, no pushes needed! I'm fine now! Leave me alone! _

My mind almost spun again but my movements were still to none as I watched him silently, his mouth opened and I dare him to speak to me again like before and he moved closer, I skited across the floor, trying warn him off but it turns out, it's not that easy when you're in a state of trying to remember how to stand (again), let alone breathe (**again**!). Then again, also shows how much I know and how bloody smart I must be, I scoffed inwardly but my body shuddered, still refusing to take in air right.

"For the love of - breathe Ezra!" I screamed, startled as Coden appeared again, closer and gripped my forearms suddenly, I choked before launching into a coughing fit, barely able to keep up with my accelerated breaths while my sight tore left to right, I was freaked out to say the least and this idiot was not helping.

But when I went to yell, I caught his eyes pleading with me as he tried to force past fear and panic, waning at me to shut the hell up and normally that make it worse but I what I saw, wasn't my own fear but his, he was on a ship, a rebel ship right now while he's meant to be on the empire's side in the middle of what I can only guess is a battle. If he gets caught, he's dead and if we lose, he's still dead – besides the fact we never lose, not an entire ship at least with everyone still on-board.

_He doesn't know how to react; you took his place before he ever got to the chance to learn how for __**real**__. Shit_. I dragged a hand absentmindedly through my hair and stared at him quietly.

"STOP IT!" I screamed and my eyes flashed shut just I saw him jump backwards. I sighed, aggravated, I don't like this kid nor do I understand him, let alone myself at the moment but I really need him to shut up and stop panicking. But he still flipped when a large bang across the ship rocketed us around and I glared harshly at him but I felt my mind finally going back to normal and for once I could think straight after nearly force knows how long. _Okay, we're good now. I'm good. Holy shit I can think! When was the last time I could do that?! _I laughed but pain strung the noise echoingly as I climbed back to my feet, finally on my own.

"Ugh next time you do that and you might come off worse," I groaned, dragging a hand over my face, rubbing my jaw lightly before I let go and faced the asshole. Said person stood there, awkwardly too as he watched me cautiously stand on my own, next to Chopper.

"You still insane?" I chortled back a laugh at his question, it barely lasted a minute but I slumped to the side, into the wall as I smirked back at him tiredly.

"No but good enough," I spoke as he grinned slowly before he shook his head once again and I nearly barked another laugh at the sight. I sighed looking at him carefully now, black hair still in good need of cutting, baby blue eyes still unfiltered with an onslaught of emotions and only a pair of jeans and a threadbare t-shirt to cover him. I smiled wryly at him tough, I never thought I'd have to see him again, I never thought I'd see him again in general. But when a quite air took place and for once, it wasn't heavy, it was pure bliss when I took the biggest breath I could before slumping down further.

"Are you good?" I waved him off, finding my eyes flashing open and close and realised just how close I was to asking Chopper to shock me for once; and when another bolt shook the ship and evidently me with it, I grimaced slightly, _I think I needed it too_. Seriously though when you've had the amazing time I've had and you still can't stand straight or on your own, I think you need to be tasered.

"Again, as good as someone like me can get." He snorts, before I match the sound of footsteps to him approaching, just clicking into that my eye closed again. I groaned to the sound of _more _heavy hits against shields. I looked to Coden wearily as he gazed around, his eyes sunken with anxiety and fear again, I snorted silently, _go figure_. Yet I smiled weakly and held my hand out wobbly, a gently hum singing in my ears again, guiding me back to Coden as I let the light brush over him calmly and the dark faded within moments. Coden choked the connection broke but I let my arm fall and I smiled again at him.

"Wha-what did you just?" Coden glared at me confusedly and I let just a whisper of a laugh go before I gained back my stature to walk over to him. I moved my hand to his shoulder once his view snapped to mine, questioning.

"Feel better?" I hooked thumbs up in my mind while he nodded, his mouth opening and closing until nothing came out. Satisfied, I nodded and my smile faded while steady stare took its place, _time for fun. _

"Now," I felt the barrier continue to shake angrily as more shouts and screams echoed over several commlinks. Out the corner of my eye I saw him cringe, lost as I would have been before. But instead this time I looked above and around us, Chopper standing where I left him and waved when he caught my eye, I had to retain the urge to laugh and focus back on Coden, glaring into his frightened and lost blue eyes.

"We need to go" I stood with finality; _I am not sitting this one out Kanan, not this time._

"Where?" Coden pleaded when I began to pace away, I paused with my head slightly angled back to him and smiled wryly.

"Back to the fight."

**Author's Note.**

**Okay who wants to hit me with a chair? Seriously guys, I'm wide open. *scratches head awkwardly* so it's been about, what – 3ish months since I updated? Give or take a few days…. I'm really sorry guys. I decided to take a break because I had been writing so much and then poof – not just writing block but basically my 'creativity' so to speak was under chain, lock and behind bolted doors. I've been working on this chapter for weeks now and almost went back and re-did the entire thing this week. **

**Anyway, back to the point. So we all know that Ezra has been having an extremely hard time and she's been trying her best to come back, well she hasn't made that much sense most the time has she? But today's the day, she's back baby! And so is Coden! Now at the beginning I did not plan for him to be important but I figured, I gotta let the guy go and he sorta slotted right in and now I have a little bit more planned for him too, a backstory if you will. So I'm out of practise doing this, doesn't seem like a bad time for review answers eh?**

– okay so it was a bit harder than usual to decipher what you said this time but I got the gist of it, so thank you! I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter and I pray you're not too angry with me for the extremely way too long hiatus; I did not plan for it to be so long!

Guest – now it seems, as I've explained why I haven't for so long, I hope what I've written will make up for it.

Taylor Fireheart – now I'm pretty sure I responded to you about this earlier, but thank you a lot for understand. I still (excuse my language) piss myself laughing when I read this, even now and I love it way too much! I'M EVIL, LET'S SEE IF THEY LIVE! XD

Schyrsivochter – sorry for the long wait but as per-asked, here you are and I hope it's clearer what is happening for you since it's been an issue before. Yes you did say you liked this story and I'm very happy. But about the pairing, I don't expect you to like that and if or when I do write it, I don't know how I'll even do that. If I did, there wouldn't be much of it on display within this fanfic. But if does end up happening and you don't like it and don't want to continue reading then I am completely fine with that and I do plan to write other fanfics in other fandoms that will not contain this pairing (cause y'know, different fandom :P) and I hope you enjoy them. Until next time, I hope you like this next instalment and I guess we'll see what happens huh?

(second review) – thank you for understanding as well, huh the irony is, 3 months later, here I am updating. I do not plan to update this slow all the time though, I swear but thanks again for being so patient.

yellowfox9679 - I hope you weren't waiting too long. Here it is! I would never leave you hanging, well not forever. Does this live up to your expectations? Too much of a cliffhanger? Sorry, it's written in my code ;)

**Okay, answering time over, I have a small announcement, everyone knows that I plan to update other different fandom fics in the future one day but I thought of a new one. 'A New Force – Deleted Scenes' – you can all guess what this is about so guess what? It'll also be fuelled by you! You guys can request scenes and I'll write them, in no particular order of course and only be updated when I have new ideas from you guys, any simple question you have of what happened in between chapters or something we didn't see? REQUEST IT! it'll be dedicated to you guys for whoever requested it, I can't wait to hear your ideas! And don't forget to let me know your thoughts on this chapter, was it good? How could it be improved, any questions you want answered? (I'll try to within reason) or any ideas to push them all further? LET ME KNOW! XD **

**Until next time, bye guys! – NightClass. **


	16. Explanation :(

**Okay, you are all going to hate me for this, I am sort of taking a break [if that wasn't noticed before] but this is not by free will, I love to write and seeing you guys love it back makes me smile more than you can imagine. But I'm stuck, my last few chapters have felt out of sorts and the current one feels even worse - I don't know how to fix this and to add to that already, I've barely had time to write at all and I hate when it's strained. **

**I'm not abandoning this, I refuse to and I have so much planned for these guys, I'm just at a loss of what to do, my life isn't going that 'well' right now so my writing is going sideways [I just spelt write/writing wrong three times! – now that's an indication] if you guys have some advice I'd love to hear it, no one else reads this before it goes up to you guys but me so I do try my best. **

**Meanwhile I've tried to work on other future projects that I hope you will like as well but even that's hard :/ but back to the point, I shall be re-writing &amp; re-uploading what I have so far, adding in little details that I need to match the canon part of before the timeline where this all takes place. I'm really sorry for this and I'd love to be able to give you guys a new chapter, but I can't. I'd love any help given because I seriously need another perspective but the few who know I write this etc. don't know enough and/or aren't writers themselves. **

**But to cheer you up I am working on something that can be updated when I'm not working on other things. This is basically a pile of 'deleted' or unseen scenes from A New Force and it's something I hope you guys will take part in cause it actually involves you guys, supplying ideas, scenes and different perspectives that we haven't seen so far. Anything you want to see I can and will write for you alongside crediting you for the idea in the chapter. I will add some myself and give a few surprises. **

**Let me know if you'd like to read that in the meantime while I work to get back on track with ANF. **

**As always, I miss you guys heaps, I will take any advice/help, let me know on the paragraph above and I hope to be back as soon as possible **

**Ri. **

**P.S. I shall replace this with the next chapter once it's ready – I promise it will be a very long and big chapter to make for my absence. I'm really sorry! **


	17. PLEASE READ

**Author's Note**

**Hi guys, its' been a LONG while since I last talked – I'm basically mute on here. Anyway, you are al probably wondering what's going on so I'll cut right to the blunt point….I'm rewriting this all. *dodges grenade* that is to be expected but I can explain why.**

**As I have mentioned before, nothing is feeling right anymore and the characters, alongside the plotline doesn't hold anymore so I need to amend this and I've tried multiple times with the original but it's not working and BELIEVE ME – I tried. **

**I'm not taking this down – I can't bear to do that but for this take of ANF, this is the end.  
so here's my plan, I'm taking a break (as you've obviously noticed) and a good one this time to get my bearings, I'm going to watch some of season three because there are elements and ideas I know I'm going to want to include and I need to know how they are folding out in present times with the cannon-verse, another point is that this may take a while [DUH] and I want to take my time, I'm going to make sure everything is planned out and pieced together properly and give myself a head start – i.e. I'll be writing a good 5 chapters at LEAST before you see an update for the rewritten/new version.**

**I'll post an update on the very last update of this fanfic for its title – if it changes and to go read it too. I'll obviously be changing things that occur within the plotline and my characters will be more aligned to connecting them to their cannon-verse twins from where my plotline takes off but I'm hoping to definitely keep some of the scenes and events I love so do no fear, this new revamp will not unrecognisable. **

**But I really want to hear your opinions on all of this, are you guys okay with this? Anything to say, lease I want to hear it. It's been so long since you guys said anything. We're in this together for the long haul, and there's so much these guys will experience, and you will too with them so yeah, that's all I got and I hope you have a lovely day. **

**xx**


End file.
